The 25th Annual Hunger Games
by TheCanadianSpaniard97
Summary: 25 years have gone by since the 1st Annual Hunger Games took place and the Capitol has a special surprise for everyone
1. Tritubes

**Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own The Hunger Games. Although it would be cool if I did :D**

Tributes

**District 1**

Jasper (15)

Spirit (18)

**District 2**

Star (17)

Justin (12)

**District 3**

Micaela (15)

Aero (17)

**District 4**

Angel (13)

Crimson (18)

**District 5**

Cham (18)

Flynn (14)

**District 6**

Glisten (13)

Bennett (12)

**District 7**

Rebekah (15)

Harkson (15)

**District 8**

Ivy (16)

Grim (18)

**District 9**

Carly (14)

Walker (12)

**District 10**

Kyra (12)

Cruz (17)

**District 11**

Clover (15)

Mok (14)

**District 12**

Amber (13)

Ross (16)


	2. The First Quarter Quell

Intro

The First Quarter Quell

President Breadroot flashes over all the screens in Panem, obviously this announcement is important. He smiles a sickly smile and begins, "Good day people of Panem. As you well know this year we will be celebrating the 25th Annual Hunger Games. Twenty five years ago the founders of these games made up a special surprise for every twenty five years," he continues smiling. Then he goes on to tell the story about the rebels and how the Capitol had obliterated District 13 and killed so many people during the Dark Ages. Then he talks about the founding of The Hunger Games. A young boy brings him a box filled with small envelopes. At least forty of them. He pulled out an envelope with the number _25_ on it and opened it. "This year, in order to remind the rebels that the Capitol is still in control each district will have to vote for their tribute. No volunteers will be accepted this year." He laughs a bit and finishes with, "Can't wait to see your tributes this year." The screens turn off and everyone is too shocked to speak.


	3. District 1

District 1

Jasper

I sit up straight, gasping with delight. This was going to be so cool! I need to start my campaigning as soon as possible to get all the votes. I might win a few just for my eye-patch; it makes me look a lot tougher. Most people want to know how I lost my eye but I just say, "It's none of your business."

I look out the window from our house in the Victor's Circle. My dad won the Hunger Games twenty years ago, when he came home he married my mother immediately. She's the only reason he wanted to win. He didn't need the money; he was already rolling in money. He just wanted to get back to his beloved Tamar.

Back to my campaign. I will have a bit of a disadvantage because of my age; most people will want someone older than me, someone who's eighteen. But I've been training my whole life for this, in fact; I've volunteered many times but never got picked. I wonder it'll feel like in the other districts, the ones that don't train people for the Games. I can just imagine what kind of horrible things people would have to do there to get voted in. I think of how superior we are to the lower districts and smile. I _have_ to win this.

Spirit

I hear the announcement, but I don't believe it. There is going to be a vote and I'm going to have to win. I need to show people that I'm than just a jewel manufacturer, I'm a killing machine and I would have this in the bag! I start to think of a strategy to get voted. This wasn't going to be easy. I really need to win so I can make an impression on people. No one wants to _really_ know some guy that works in the necklace factory with five thousand other losers. Everyone wants to know the champion, the one who killed his way through the games and came out victorious. I smile, I have a strategy. I know that my only real competition will be Haven Bolthole; he's about six foot eleven and ripped. He's so jacked it's _insane_. But I know a dirty little secret of his that will make sure that nobody votes for him. I smirk and get ready to start campaigning before the phone rings. I pick it up, "Yeah?"

"Don't you dare Parcel." I hear Havens voice threatening me. I hang up the phone with a loud _click_. I'm not going to be intimidated by some idiot without a brain. I'm going to win, and I'm going to win by playing dirty.

Jasper

I walk up to my best friend Grace and put about five pounds of flyers in her hands. "Okay, we need to start handing these out, sticking them on walls and putting them in mailboxes. I'm not going to win without any publicity."

Grace doesn't want to be a part of the games. She has too many people close to her. She never became a Career. This allowed her to meet the guy that she's been dating for the last year. They're so in love that I get jealous at times, then I remind myself that as a Career there's no way I can allow myself the luxury of falling in love or having a boyfriend. Maybe after I win the Games. After that, all the guys who aren't already taken will probably be in the palm of my hands and I can choose from a huge group of guys. Until then, I need to focus on getting peoples votes.

"Why are you so bent on being in the Games? I think it would be awful!" she exclaims. "I'd be so devastated if I had to leave my sister or my parents or especially Spark. I would be so afraid of dying I'd be the first one dead."

I smile at her, "If your name was ever drawn I would've volunteered. A million other girls would, even if you aren't their best friends."

"That's true. Hand me the tape," she says. She tapes one of my flyers to the school wall.

We walk towards the house nearest the school and put another pamphlet in their mailbox. "How do you think other people will try to get votes?" she asks me.

"Well, for guys tributes there's only two _real_ candidates. Spirit Parcel and Haven Bolthole. To be honest I'd rather have spirit with me in the arena. He's very clever and manipulative. I like a challenge. I don't think any other guys will try to get any."

"How about the girls?"

"Blackmail, gossip, rumours… The girl campaigns are going to get very messy."

"I heard that Spirit and Haven were very good friends at one point, I bet they know all kinds of secrets about each other. That might get dirty too."

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

I need to win.

Spirit

I sit at my desk, too tired to leave the house. I didn't get any sleep last night because the phone wouldn't stop ringing. My parents put in ear plugs when they sleep so they don't hear it. After a long six hours and a moment of rage that made me yank the phone off the wall I finally got to sleep at eight in the morning. I got about an hour of sleep before my mom came downstairs to wake me up and make me do our Saturday morning cleaning. Right now it's about four in the afternoon and I think I might fall asleep. I'm too afraid to though. Haven probably already found out about my disconnecting the phone and if I let my guard down who knows what he's capable of! Also I need to find a way to get all of District 1 to hear his secret. It's an outrage, which will make people think he doesn't deserve the honour of participating in the Games. I need to find a way to reveal his secret before the voting starts, which is tomorrow. I wonder if we're supposed to give speeches to win votes. To be honest hardly anyone has given any information about how the people will choose who to vote for. I walk up to bedroom and lie on my bed; soon I close my eyes and fall asleep. I'm having a weird dream about my cousin where she marries a rich man from the Capitol and District 1 is destroyed. My girlfriend and I run through the woods desperately trying to reach District 2. The dream has started to turn into a nightmare where a hovercraft driven by Haven is chasing us. A spear gets thrown at me. I wake with a start. I start to remind myself that it was just a dream and I don't even have a girlfriend. Girls have never been interested in me. I guess it's because I don't have status of any kind. When I win, I might get one. Some of the girls are half decent; the others are just conceited spoiled brats.

I walk outside and check my watch, it's almost nine o'clock. My friend Fable runs up to me and says, "We're all supposed to gather in the square, apparently people are going to give speeches about why they should be in the games."

I run to the square and accidentally ram into someone. "Sorry!" I apologise.

"It's okay," she smiles. I recognize her, even though it's dark out. Everyone knows who she is. Jasper Alexandrite. She's a victor's daughter and has been training all her life to win the Games as well. Her most recognizable trace is her eye-patch. No one knows how she really lost her eye. I see that there are areas roped off, like during the reaping, for candidates to stand in. No one's in the guys section except for Haven. I step over the rope and stand as far away from him as possible. He just glares me, not saying anything. I realise what this means. If his secret is revealed he'll be shunned by everyone. Good, he deserves it. It's because of his secret that we're not friends anymore. I can't wait until everyone finds out.

Jasper

The guys are supposed to give their speeches first. I'm glad, considering I actually haven't prepared anything. Maybe I can lie. Make everyone feel sorry for me. Yes, make them pity me. I smile and I know what I'm going to say.

Spirit

I walk up on to the stage and stand behind the podium. "Hey, District 1." I smile. "How's everyone doin' tonight? It's very nice out. My speech won't be long or boring, that's a promise I just have one thing to say about my opponent." I smirk and look at Haven.

"You all know Marina. Well as you all well know, Marina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl last year. No one was able to ever guess the father and it caused a scandal like no other. Thankfully her daughter is almost identical to her, meaning she will grow up to be just as beautiful…" I look at Marina. She's holding her baby, looking as hopeless as always. She's always been so fragile… I shake myself and remember why I'm up here. "Well guess who the father is!" I almost yell. Everyone looks a bit unsure of what to think. Typical, everyone in this district is an idiot, aside from a couple of people. "Haven Bolthole, that's who!" Everyone gasps. Haven had been raised "right" and had good morals. And now, turns out he's a father out of wedlock. I feel a sense of triumph, remembering why I hate him so much. I hate him for the pain he caused the only girl I've ever loved. For causing me so much pain. Now, everyone will so be disappointed in him, they won't give him the honour of getting any votes. He stares at me for a second before he comes charging at me and starts to punch me.

Jasper

A fight has broken out between Haven and Spirit. So that's why they suddenly stopped being friends. It was obvious how much Spirit cared for Marina, and then when she was pregnant he became sultry and downright cruel. This is when I decided he would be the best ally in the Arena. Call me heartless but my life revolves around winning the games, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it there. Even if it means I have to kill every single person in there. I run up to the stage and break them up, showing off how strong I really am. Then I yell, "Vote for me! I'll win this for you!" The two boys get dragged off in different directions by Peacekeepers and I don't even care enough to imagine what they might do to them. I need to get into the Games, even if it means I need to rig the ballet box. I guess I'll have to win some votes for being the only one who even tried to break them up. I'm going to go into the Games, and I'm going to win them.

Spirit

It's been three weeks since the speeches, no one spoke after mine. It had the effect I'd hoped for, everyone was shell shocked, except for Jasper. She ran up to the stage, broke up the fight with strength and lots of cursing, and even told people to vote for her. She's insane with how badly she wants to be in the Games. My palms are sweaty. Maybe it was a mistake to tell everyone that Haven was actually a father. I know that everyone's been giving him a hard time, which makes me feel better. Everyone gathers in the square to here the names of this years Tributes. I see everyone looking tense, most of the girls have fear written all over their face, whether from concern of getting chosen or not. I stand beside my dad, he tells me, "You're going to win this! No one's going to vote for that no good kid Haven." He pats my shoulder and looks proud of me. I feel somewhat happy. He's never worn that look before, the one that says _My son's the best thing since sliced bread and you son's a stupid loser_. The mayor steps on to the stage and gives the typical boring speech about the Dark Ages and continues to read the Treaty of Treason. Then, Wendy Heartcore smiles so widely it's obviously fake. Wendy smiles and says in an annoying voice, "Ladies first!" She grabs an envelope with the winners name on it and declares, "This years female tribute is…" she pauses for dramatic effect and to read the name. "Jasper Alexandrite!"

Jasper

I walk up to the stage, trying not to look too happy without looking terrified. I keep a straight face, even though inside I'm jumping for joy. I'd managed to stuff the ballet box with votes with my name written on them without getting caught. I resisted the urge to smirk. I was _so_ going to win this.

"Congrats," Wendy says in her typical annoying voice.

"Whatever," I say. "I already knew I was going to win anyways."

I guess it's not a good idea to sound so conceited, it won't get me sponsors. Whatever, I can decide on a strategy once we're training.

"All right, now for the announcement of our boy Tribute." She picks up an envelope. "And the boy tribute from District 1 in the 25th Annual Hunger Games is… Spirit Parcel!"

He has a smug look on his face. He played it well, revealing Havens secret that way. I decide to try and form an alliance with him. Then, one everyone else is dead I'll kill him and win. Of course I'll try to get some people from District 2 and 4 to join me too. This time I smile, I'm going to win.


	4. District 2

**Okay, none of the rest of the intros are going to be that long because if they are, I think I might scream from all the character developing necessary and then I'll feel bad for killing them off **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

District 2

Justin

I look in the mirror, practicing so I won't look too terrified when they call my name. My face looks bored but you can still se the fear in my purple eyes. I swear under my breath. Everyone will be expecting a brave strong courageous dude to come from District 2; not some scared twelve-year-old boy. I mess up my dark brown gelled hair, making it look awful. I smile; this is my last act of defiance against my parents. I hate them so much.

Star

This is _so_ not fair. There are thousands of other girls who want to be the Hunger Games and I'll probably be the one who gets voted. I shudder, imagining myself running a small twelve year old girl through with a spear. I won't do it! I'll step off the plate before the blood bath even begins. My brother and I are the worst tributes District 2 will probably ever have. We're both too soft. That's why I got my nose and lip pierced and dyed my hair magenta. No one wants to be friends with a freak, and that's totally fine with me. The only friend I need is Justin. My dad is a cruel evil man, making me and my brother both go in. I know he blackmailed everyone into voting for us and it makes me mad. I hear a knock on the door, followed by a shrill voice I detest, "Star! It's time for the Reaping!"

I ball my fists and head out of my bathroom. I hate my mom.

Justin

My sister and I walk side by side until we reach the city square. Just over the rooftops I can see the peak of our mountain. It doesn't have a name; everyone just calls it, the Mountain. To the rest of the world it _is_ just a mountain but we all know that it's actually the military base for the Capitol. Here's where they create Peacekeepers. A young man is on the stage now, sitting in a chair. I recognize him because he'd only won the Hunger Games last year. Henry Bolt, my mentor this year. Father steps onstage and reads the Treaty of Treason and talks about the Dark Days and blah, blah, blah. A woman who's about forty stands up and walks over to a gold envelope. She says, "This year's female tribute is…" she reads the name. "Star Hawkins!"

She looks terrified, heartbroken and furious at the same time. My dad puts an arm on her shoulder but she shrugs it off and I can see her fighting the urge to punch him. The woman picks up a silver envelope which I know has my name in it. "And… this year's male tribute is…" she reads my name. "Justin Hawkins!" My heart jumps into my throat. I want to cry. I don't want to go into the Games. I don't want to die yet. I walk up on the stage and we get driven into the Justice Building. The room I'm in is all marble. Marble couch, marble walls, marble floors… My parents come in. I glare at them both, wondering when they'll realize how much my sister and I hate them. "Son," my dad starts, "I don't I've ever been more proud of you. After all the times you've disappointed me, here is your chance to prove to me that you are not useless."

I make a rude hand gesture at them and they get taken away by Peacekeepers.

Star

My mom and dad come inside. My dad looks at me, scoffs and says, "You win this Star! Make me believe that you weren't a mistake sixteen years ago." That's my breaking point. I stand up and charge at him. I jump on him and start scratching him, punching him and spitting on him in all places possible. I yell as many insults as possible at him when they drag him out. That's the last time I'll ever see him. Good, it's not like he's going to miss me. He's only going to be disappointed. I sit down and the tears start running down my cheeks. No one loves me. And that's how I'm going to die, alone and unloved.


	5. District 3

**Don't know why I'm putting writers notes since it isn't like I have millions of readers but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games… or any Mars Bars ****L**

**District 3**

Micaela

I run my fingers through my brown hair and adjust my glasses. I'm perfectly capable of winning the Hunger Games, but it doesn't mean I want to be a part of them. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea for me and my friend Aero to tell people to vote for us. I think back to last year when my twelve year old cousin got reaped. I'm always going to regret not taking her place. Letting her die a cruel death because of something another tribute did. This reminds me why Aero and I need to get voted in. We can't have people dying left and right at such a young age! No way José! I put on my hoodie. I'm not putting on a ridiculously frilly dress just to get told I'm going to my death. I walk down the dark halls of the orphanage. It makes me sad to think of leaving it forever. I never knew my parents; that's the one thing Aero and I have in common. Besides that, we're complete opposites. He's a rule breaker; I prefer to stay out of trouble. His left ear is pierced and so is his lip. I'd think the latter would hurt like crazy. I see him standing at the entrance a hand stretched out to me. I take it and we head towards the plaza.

Aero

My only friend Micaela takes my hand and we head outside. It's kind of ridiculous, it's not like we'll never see each other again. We'll see each other in training and in the Arena, but still… I squeeze her hand tighter. I kind of like her. In fact, I kind of love her. I bet she's never felt that way about me though. I'm just her friend, someone to rely on. We've reached the town square. I refuse to separate myself from her. I feel really pathetic. I'm seventeen for goodness sakes! I only feel her grip tightening on me. This is it. A man opens up a blue envelope and yells out, without very much enthusiasm, "Micaela Balmores!" she lets go of my hand and walks onstage. She looks terrified and is obviously having second thoughts. I try to give her a reassuring look. The look on her face tells me I look constipated. I feel like such an idiot!

Micaela

I think Aero was trying to help me but he just sort of looks like he's about to throw up. I'm so scared. I regret "volunteering" and wish I could just crawl in a whole and cry there until I die. The man that's reading out the names calls out Aero's name and he comes up on stage to stand beside me. I grab his hand, looking for comfort. He squeezes mine and I calm down a bit. They take us into the justice building and separate us. I get driven into a bug room with square plush seats all over the place. I sit in one and see all the buttons on one of the arm rests. I push one with a small sun on it. The chairs heats up until it's uncomfortable. I press another one and a drink pops out of the other arm rest. I set it down and someone opens the door. A blonde girl walks in. She's about five and she's accompanied by one of the ladies from the orphanage.

"Hey there, Tessa!" I smile, seating her on my lap.

She looks sad. "Why did they take you here?" she's very young and the people at the orphanage break the rules by not allowing anyone to watch the Hunger Games until they're eight.

"I'm going away, sweetie," I try to hold back the tears. Who's going to take care of sweet little Tessa when I'm gone?

"When will you be back?"

Tears start to form in my eyes. "I don't know. I might not be back…"

She hugs me tight. "Please don't go!"

I play with her hair for a bit. "I need to. Don't worry. You're wonderful and some day, you'll understand what happened. And even later on, we'll see each other again… I promise."

I kiss her forehead and the Peacekeepers take them away. I start crying, not caring if anyone thinks I'm a weakling.

Aero

No one comes to say goodbye to me. Why would they? The only friend I have is another room, waiting to get on that dreaded train that will take us to the Capitol. I walk outside and get on the train. I take one last look at District 3. I'm never going to see it again.


	6. District 4

District 4

Crimson

I look in the mirror. I fix my hair. Perfect. My board shorts are totally awesome and new. My tee-shirt had its poor sleeves ripped off a year ago. I walk outside. The weather is perfect for a Reaping. I knock on my girlfriend, Angel's, house door. Her dad answers the door.

"Hey, can you tell Angel I'm ready?"

He glares at me for a second. He thinks I'm a creep for dating his daughter. Lots of people do. They can think whatever they want. It's a free country. Okay, it isn't a free country but I don't need to be defined by a bunch of stuck up people who don't know what it's like to be in love.

He turns his head and yells out, "Angel you're um… Crimson is here!"

I hear her voice call back, "Coming!"

She looks amazing in a sun dress that cuts off at her knees. She's wearing matching sandals.

"Hey! How are things?"

"Pretty good," I smile and give her a big long kiss in front of her dad. It's pretty normal for people to date by the age of about twelve and get married at around eighteen. That's why everyone thinks I'm weird. Things will probably change by the time the 75th Hunger Games roll around. Maybe something amazing will happen in them. I take Angel's hand and she asks her father, "Aren't you coming."

"You're mother and I are waiting for your brother to finish getting ready."

"All righty!"

We walk towards the square.

Angel

My boyfriend and I walk towards the city square. He smiles at me and asks, "What do you think would happen if everyone in the Games refused to kill each other?"

"You've trained you're whole life for the Games and now you're asking me _this_?"

"It's just a thought." He laughs.

I intertwine my fingers with his. "I don't want you to go to the Games. I'll miss you too much."

"I'll be back I promise." He reassures me.

I look into his blue-green eyes. "That's a big promise to keep."

"We're here."

I lean my head on his shoulder. Everyone thinks he's a weirdo. I don't care. Everyone will vote for him. He's the obvious choice. No one would be crazy enough to not know that he's more than qualified. Everyone's silent while the Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. She then goes on to read some boring information about the Dark Days and the foundation of the Hunger Games.

A young woman stands up and walks over to a red envelope. It's crimson. My heart aches at the thought of him leaving.

"Crimson Trelis!" she reads, a smile plastered on her face.

He kisses my cheek and walks up on to the stage.

The woman walks over to a white envelope; she opens it. The name I hear is most unexpected. "Angel Dallas!"

What! I can't go into the Games. How could I get voted? I'm only thirteen and… and…

I walk up to the stage and take Crimson's hand. They take us both into the justice building.

My parents come to visit me and I say goodbye to them. My brother comes in looking as um… well Greg-like as possible. His clothes are perfect without any wrinkles and everything is colour coordinated. He's such a great guy! I can't believe I'm going to miss his wedding. I start to cry.

He wraps his arms around me and says, "Don't worry. Everything always works itself out in the end. No matter how dark times may seem."

He kisses my forehead and leaves. A couple of my friends come to visit me and my visiting time is up. Just like that.

Crimson

I sit on the big couch that's shaped like a hermit's shell. My parents come to say goodbye. Then my friend Garrison comes. Then they all leave. That's it. I'm not going to let myself win unless Angel dies. No way.


	7. District 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**I skipped to District 7 because it has some very important characters that have to do with the rest of the story. Every time something is written in cursive it means that the characters are having some sort of flashback or are remembering something.**

District 7

Rebekah

I sit in my cell. I flash back to September last year.

_I walk down through the streets of District 7. I've always been obsessed with justice. Not the kind that the Capitol has imposed but what I think is right. Like I don't think that the Hunger Games are acceptable. _

_It's late, but still warm outside. I hear a scream.. _

"_Scream all you want girl. No one can hear you."_

"_Please stop!" a young voice screams. " It hurts so much! Just stop!"_

_Her voice is hysterical and she's sobbing. The first voice sounded like a young man._

"_You've had this coming a long time." His voice is downright malicious now._

"_But you're my brother. You're supposed to protect me. Not hurt me."_

"_Hey! You, leave her alone!" I yell in their direction._

_He turns, obviously not expecting anyone to be awake at that time. Is face hardens._

"_What're you going to do about it?"_

_As quick as a flash of lighting I run towards him and take the knife from his arms. I block the girl with my body. I can feel her one arm. It's slippery with blood. Tears threaten to fill my eyes. How could anyone do this to their own sister? I remember how my dad left my mom for another woman. I don't know why this thought comes to my head but it does._

_Anger boils inside of me and I stab the guy. Adrenaline pumps through me. "Come with me!" I yell at the girl. She faints and I pick her up._

A voice brings me back to reality.

"Come on girl! Time for the Reaping." Says my least favourite guard. He hates my guts and I hate his. He thinks I'm just a delinquent who thinks she knows better than the law. He doesn't know that I'm slowly going insane with the guilt. He's never killed anyone. He doesn't see a figure collapsing on the streets of District 7 every night. The girl died too. She committed suicide, feeling it was her fault that he died. I'm being punished for one murder when really, I committed two. If I had it my way I would rather just take my life but after they caught me they put me in this prison of my mind. They think they are being merciful by letting me live.

For me, this is worth than death.

Harkson

Two guards stand on either side of me. I roll my eyes. You steal from the mayor once and they _never_ let you forget it. We stand in the center of District 7. A man and a woman sit in seats behind a podium. Our mentors. I see the key of my handcuffs hanging from a keychain in the taller guard's back pocket. I gently bump into him. He glares at me and I say, "Sorry! Lost my balance for a sec."

I hold the key in my hand. I'm the best at pick pocketing in my whole district. Of course stealing is easy, if you don't mess up and do something stupid like stealing from the mayor. Never again. I act like I'm trying to rub my raw wrists while I carefully unlock them. I stash the key and "fall down". "Hey, kid, knock it off will ya! You're making our job harder than it has to be." He yells at me.

"Sorry, it's just that not having cuffs on my wrists has messed up my sense of balance." I smirk.

He checks his pockets. I run off and throw the keys and cuffs back at him.

"Suckers!"

A bunch of Peacekeepers keep me from leaving the square. I swear loudly and they drag me back to the juvenile guards. Too much protection, in my opinion. I'm only one guy and I'm only fifteen. I guess it's because everyone from the Freak Ward is here. Most people at school don't realize that we know what they call us behind our backs. We're different but not stupid. The mayor starts going over the usual stuff that happens every year. Then a young woman picks up an envelope that's dark green. She opens it and in an obviously fake cheerful voice reads out, "Harkson Stephens!"

I yell "What!" with some other words. I try to escape but the Peacekeepers literally pick me up and set me down on the stage, not losing sight of me.

This is _just _perfect. I get to entertain a bunch of stuck up people by…

I see the guilt in almost everyone's faces. I'm not angry anymore. Now, all I feel is betrayal. My own district wants me dead.

Thanks a lot guys.

Rebekah

Poor Harkson. I know he's bitter to the world and does everything possible to make everyone at the Delinquent Center's lives miserable but I'm sure that deep down he's a nice guy. It should be a law to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Maybe one day someone will bring down the Capitol. I hope they do. I hope kids in the near future don't have to go through the pain of losing friends or the fear of getting reaped. Harkson and I share a look. He's good looking with light brown hair and blue eyes, like me. I feel his helplessness before I hear my name.

"Rebekah Stargate!" the woman's voice sounds annoyed. I walk up on stage, guards not leaving me out of their sight.

They take us to the justice building. It's tall and smells like pin needles. It smells like District 7. I sit in a chair in the corner of the room. I think back to the worst moments in my life. Tears stream down my cheeks. As soon as I start crying I scold myself. The last few weeks I have left, I'm going to make every other tribute feel loved. Especially the ones who've had hard times. I put a smile on my face and the Peacekeepers escort me to the train that will take us to the Capitol.


	8. District 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games :(**

**Wow, I am on a role with this fan fiction… I should probably write some more of my Harry Potter one… I will after this chapter.**

District 8

Ivy

My red hair falls over my face. Sadly, the uniform they are forcing me to wear can't cover up the many scars from me cutting myself. I promised my mom before she died that I'd stop. I didn't. I'm disgusted with myself. The Mental Institution for Youth has been my home since I was fifteen. Apparently cutting myself counts as being mentally ill. Although a lot of the doctors here have told me about things I've apparently done that I don't remember. Maybe that's why I'm here.

I walk outside for the first time in years. The sun is bright, but I feel free. I smile. My friend Grim looks at me confused.

"Are you actually smiling?" he asks.

"I think the sun is what I've been needing." I tell him.

"I swear you have a split personality!" he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just hoping this stupid reaping is over soon." I complain.

"Why? You worried they'll pick you?"

"Yeah, I actually am. I'm a danger here. Remember how I apparently escaped from this nut house and almost murdered a whole family!"

"Oh yeah… They had to call me up to help you out."

"Why can I never remember any of this?"

"Because you're mentally disturbed."

"Gee Grim, thanks for the support." I say sarcastically.

"Just being realistic…" he looks at my arms. "What are those…? Oh my-"

"It's nothing. I fell out of bed the other day." My eyes look at the sky, like they always do whenever I lie.

"You promised you weren't going to cut yourself anymore!"

I look at the ground.

I blew it.

Grim

I grab my friend Ivy's hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't want you to worry…" tears fill her eyes.

"Well I'm worried now! Did you ever stop!"

"Um… for two weeks after my mom died. But I was too depressed to even move." She starts to sob.

I rub my temples. "You know what this means?"

"What?" she asks, panic in her voice.

"It means I haven't been as good a friend as I should've been. Please forgive me."

"No! No you've been a great friend. It's just… it's nice to know that I'm still alive…"

"Please promise me you'll quit! One day you're going to hurt yourself, badly."

"I'll stop…" she looks at the sky.

"And I'm going to visit you every day to make sure you keep that promise."

She rubs her eyes. "Okay." She smiles again. "Thank you for caring."

We reach the square. We're slightly late and I here. "Grim Nightshade!"

My eyes are wide. I hope this doesn't upset Ivy _too_ much. I really don't want her to have one of her attacks. She doesn't have one but she gets slightly hysterical.

"_NO!_" she screams, clinging to me. "_YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!"_

I peel her off and walk up on stage. I try hard not to look too scared, for her sake. I don't think it's working very well though.

That's when the unthinkable, in my opinion at least, happens. The guy that read my name out says, "Ivy Chesterfield."

Ivy

My mind is foggy. I think I hear screaming in the distance.

"NO! NO I WON'T GO!" I realize it's me. Peacekeepers drag me up on stage.

I see someone's hair. It's green. It's Grim.

That's when I punch out a Peacekeeper and feel a sharp pain in my arm. Everything goes black.

I wake up in the train that's supposed to take us to the Capitol. I have no idea how I got here. Beside my bed is my friend, Grim. He looks worried.

"Is this real?" I ask him.

He nods sadly. I shut myself down, then and there. Just as I did when my mother died.

Grim

I see her eyes go vacant. I've lost her. That's it. I sigh and say, "Goodbye Ivy."

I kiss her forehead and leave the compartment.

My mentor is sitting at the food table.

"We lost her. She won't last five minutes."

He frowns. Then he takes out a bunch of photos and sets them on the table.

"Are those the other tributes?"

He nods. He never talks for a very simple reason. Someone cut his tongue out in the Games he won.

Each one has a name and age under them. On top is the district that they're from.

I look at them.

District 1 looks hard.

District 2 looks like they'll be tough too. But Star is… beautiful. I shake myself and look at the other pictures.

Looks like a tough year. There are three twelve year olds. My heart breaks when I see the picture of the boy from District 9. He has a haunted look in his eyes.

My mentor points at him and writes one word on the back. _Schizophrenic_.

How could anyone vote a schizophrenic kid into the Games? The girl from District 9 looks angry in her picture, as if she didn't want to be photographed.

I go to my compartment and lie on the bed. I try to fall asleep but don't succeed. This is going to be a _long _night.


	9. District 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Thanks to mishalina for the feedback ^^**

District 9

Walker

_I sit in my room. I haven't been sent away yet, but I will. My parents can't raise me anymore. My uh… mental problems are getting too much for my mother to stand. She's disappointed with me. She says I'm a disgrace to the family. _

_My friend Jo sits beside me on my bed. _

"_What's wrong Walker?" she asks _

_I glare at her. "It's your fault my parents are fighting over whether or not they should k-keep me."_

_She raises an eyebrow. "What are you talkin' about?"_

"_You aren't real! Don't you get it!"_

_She looks mad. "Come on! Don't start that with me again. I'm real and you know it!"_

_I push her. "No you aren't!" I yell. _

_She gets up and throws a vase at me. _

_My mom storms in and starts screaming at me._

"_You useless child! How dare you break that vase!"_

"_B-but…" I try arguing._

Doctors come in to get me.

"Hey Walker," says a blonde nurse. "How are you feeling today?"

"S-same as… always," I answer drearily. It's been five years since I fought with Jo. She glares at me from a corner in my room.

"….She's back…" I stutter.

"You haven't been having your medication have you?"

"I have!" I complain. "It's… just th-that I'm haaa…ving a bad day."

There's pity in her eyes. "Your speech is getting worse again. I think we should switch your medication."  
I just nod.

She smiles and takes me by the arm. "It's time for the Reaping. You what that means, right?"

"I'm aloud out of this prison…" I mumble.

"Mental Hospital." She corrects me.

I have to admit I'm terrified. Jo follows me. I wonder how many other "old friends" I'll run into today.

Carly

Gosh, I wish they weren't voting people into the Games. As soon as I heard that I knew I was going to die. I don't want to die yet! How could the Capitol be so cruel? My face is pale. I stand up and walk towards the square. I've been able to survive by stealing and everyone knows it. District 9 hates me. They knew I was dying and did nothing to help me. No one asked how I was doing when my parents kicked me out. The only person who ever seemed to care was a young five year old boy called Walker. He didn't ask me how I was doing or anything but he just said, "You look really skinny. Are you eating enough? My mommy says you should always have three meals a day." That's when his mother had picked him up and hissed, "You should be ashamed!" at me.

I've hated her ever since. The orphanage was forced to take me in after the small boy showed any interest. I still visit him at the Mental Hospital every once in a while. He's sweet but sometimes he'll fly off the handle and start mumbling nonsense. Then it'll seem like he's arguing with someone nobody can see. His left arm is full of cuts from a few of his "attacks". That's when he forgets to take his meds and will get in a fight with a girl called Jo.

I sigh and reach the square. People glare in my direction. I know why.

My mother was a prostitute and my father a murderer. They kicked me out for not making enough income by selling the bread I made with my own hands, the same bread that caused me so many burns.

Mother died two years ago overdosing on drugs and Dad was killed as punishment for his crimes.

Is it my fault that they were bad people? By the looks most people are giving me I guess it is.

Walker

Jo looks angry at me. I just try to ignore her. Someone bumps in to me and I gasp. Everyone here looks suspicious. Especially that tall man with all the tattoos.

"Hey Walker!" he smiles at me.

I give him a look to show I don't trust him.

"It's me, your friend. Remember, James?"

"Oh….you!" I spit on him.

"Y-you didn't c-care enough about me to keep my parents from giving me away!"

"Honey, who are you talking to?" the nurse asked me.

I glare at the man. "You aren't real either. But I still remember you. I broke my arm and it was your fault."

He smiles. "How was it my fault?"

"You kept on threatening me!" the doctors have to hold me back. I'm creating a big scene and they sedate me. Not enough to knock me out, just to relax me.

I can barely see anything and the doctors need to hold me up. We reach the town square and we just stand, waiting to here the tributes' names. At least I think so…

Are clouds supposed to be purple? I'm pretty sure they are.

Whoa! Now a giant butterfly is opening what I think is a…envelope. That can't be right.

"Walker Stratford!" It yells.

"Huh?" I say. My eyes close and I feel myself walking on to what I think is a stage. The only people I can make out are Jo, James and a bunch of other people I haven't known since my medication started.

I'm totally screwed. I tell the talking butterfly, "You're v-very…pretty!" sloppily.

That's when I lose consciousness.

Carly

How could they? Why would they? Walker is the nicest guy I know and he won't stand a chance out there. He needs help when he gets a cold! Imagine if someone seriously injured him! He's the only person who I've ever been able to slightly consider a friend. I can't let him die. The woman tries to peel an unconscious Walker off her and opens a black envelope. She reads and calls out, "Carly Havensfield!"

Ironic how black is my favourite colour.

I know no one's going to visit either of us so I just go to the justice building and try hard not to think about how much my district hates me.


	10. Opening Ceremony Preparations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Hunger Games. :/**

'**Kay so… for now I'm done with the Reapings but the characters are still going to have at least a small part.**

**Note: Flynn states he will look like Peter Pan meaning his outfit resembles the one in the movie from 2003. **

Opening Ceremony Outfits

Jasper

My prep team leaves and my stylist arrives. It's tradition that they wax all the unwanted hair off the tributes. I wax on a regular basis so they didn't have to do it before me. However they had to make me up to beauty base zero. I sit in a chair, only wearing a small robe. My stylist walks in and exclaims, "Oh goodness me! You are beautiful!"

Like I didn't know that; I conform myself with saying, "Thank you. You're quite good looking too."

That's a total lie. She's hideous. Her hair is purple and curled. Hey face is covered in blue tattoos and she could afford to lose a few pounds. I don't like the idea that she's going to design my outfit but I let er show me what she has in mind.

I gasp. "You can't expect me to wear that!"

"And why not?" she asks me haughtily.

"It's… it's so hideous!"

"Oh can it kid. Just put the stupid dress on."

Okay… never criticize an artist's work. I put on the stupid dress that's supposed to somehow represent District 1 and let her do my makeup.

Star

The dress my stylist shows me makes me smile. It's really pretty, and just down my alley. It's a grey that's supposed to represent the stone mining, which is supposedly my District's specialty. It has a few rips that reveal some black fabric.

"Wow…" I say.

"Do you like it? It isn't really obvious what it's supposed to represent but I guess the people are smart enough…"

"It's great" I interrupt her, slipping into the dress.

Micaela

The dress I'm supposed to wear is an interesting dress with a pattern that's supposed to look like a grid panel. I think it's lovely. The prep team put my hair down and curled it. My stylist has a headband that matches my dress. My shoes are black pumps. As he puts a mirror in front of me I gasp.

"Is that me?" I ask him, perplexed.

He smiles. "Of course it is!"

"Wow… it's such a shame that we get all prettied up to be led to our deaths."

"You don't know that." He winks at me. He's a really friendly guy.

I look at myself again and say, "Okay, let's go."

He smiles again and offers me his arm.

Crimson

"What's that…?" I ask pointing at what looks like a suit made out of fish nets.

My rolls stylist rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Your outfit!"

"And I'm supposed to… wear that? In front of all of Panem?"

"That's the basic idea."

I groan and slip into the outfit. It's itchy and uncomfortable.

"Stop twitching. You're totally hot. Make sure you play that up in the Arena."

"I have a girlfriend!" I yell at her.

She rolls her eyes and directs me to where our carriages are.

Flynn

"If I wear that I'll look like Peter Pan!" I complain to my stylist.

"Who?" he asks me. "Hmm… I must say the green isn't the greatest with your ginger hair… Oh well, can't make a completely new outfit now."

It's an outfit made of medicinal herbs. District 5's specialty. It isn't exactly a suit and its cut off at weird spots. I roll my eyes and grudgingly put the outfit on.

"Looks better than I thought!" my stylist states.

"Ugh!"

I'm still mad that the prep team flattened my hair.

"Maybe we should spike your hair…" he remarks.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

Glisten

My blond hair shimmers with glitter. It's supposed to look like it has morning dew on it or something. Since District 6 is the gardening district. I have a floral wreath around my forehead. I feel pretty for the first time in ten years and my stylist is beaming at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"You look great!" he answers.

"Because of you." I say.

"True, true." He agrees, then laughs. "I'm kidding."

Okay…? People from the Capitol have a weird sense of humour.

Harkson

I haven't been able to stop thinking about everyone voting for me. I've been crying, smashing things an yelling. Rebekah has been really nice. She tried to make me feel better but then had to leave because she would start having flashbacks.

I wonder if this happens a lot to people who have things they wish they could forget in their past.

I'm supposed to get into and outfit with brown pants and green top. My stylist gives me a prop axe.

"I. Look. Like. An. Idiot." I say.

"No! You look great!" she insists.

"What the heck am I supposed to be anyways?"

"A tree slash lumberjack." She states proudly.

"Um… okay."

Whatever that means.

Grim

"I look like I'm wearing a quilt." I say, unimpressed.

"You look like you're from District 8. Why does your hair have to be green?"

"Because I want it to be…?"

"Sass is not tolerated here. Now, let's go down to the carriages."

Carly

My outfit is a jumpsuit that looks like it's made of various different animals. Why do I have to be from the hunting district?

"What do you think?" asks my stylist expectantly.

So I don't hurt her feelings I say, "It's… unique! I love it!"

"Of course you do. I, am a genius."

More like you're an ego maniac.

"Now come on! Let's go down for the ceremony."

I follow her, feeling ridiculous and hot.

Cruz

I have to admit, my outfit is pretty cool. It's a leather jacket over a white t-shirt. My pants are jeans. Not bad, casual but more or less representative of District 10.

"I must say I'm impressed." I compliment him.

"Thanks. They picked me at the last minute and I just sort of threw it together."

He looks only a couple of years older than me. Nineteen maybe?

"You look really young to be a stylist."

"Eighteen. Turning nineteen in September."

Wow… that's crazy. He could be in the Games himself! I try not to resent him for being born in the Capitol.

"Well, let's get movin'!" he tells me, and we head downstairs.

Clover

My stylist is so hot. It's useless trying to flirt with him though. He seems to have no interest in girls from District 11. He shows me the dress I'm supposed to wear and I gasp. "That thing? It's barely even a strip of clothing!"

"It's hard to find enough wheat to sew into a dress."

Okay, change of opinion on this guy. I resent him. Back home we're starving to death and here this guy has enough food to make clothes out of it.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Put in on!" he orders.

"No."

After wrestling for a while I'm wearing the stupid outfit.

"Okay, time for the Ceremony."

Ross

"Oh!" I exclaim. "A coal miner's outfit. How original!"

"You're sarcasm is unnecessary." My stylist says.

She circles me and says. "Okay… you look fine. But there's something missing."

I stand there frustrated. She's been saying the same thing for half an hour.

"I know!" she takes some black paint and smudges it on my face. "There. Now you look like a real miner."

Ooh if we weren't being supervised…


	11. Training Scores

Training Scores

Jasper: 11

Spirit: 10

Star: 7

Justin: 5

Micaela: 9

Aero: 6

Angel. 5

Crimson: 11

Cham: 5

Flynn: 8

Glisten: 7

Bennett: 7

Rebekah: 10

Harkson: 11

Ivy: 2

Grim: 8

Carly: 5

Walker: 6

Kyra: 7

Cruz: 10

Clover: 9

Mok: 8

Amber: 4

Ross: 6


	12. Interviews

**Interview time! :D :D I was thinking of skipping this but then again… that was when I had a headache and was in really bad mood :/ Who else hates when that happens?**

**Thank you for reviewing ^^**

**Allright! Interview time! (didn't I already say that?)**

**Enough rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Jasper

The interviewer, Perseus Haggle, welcomes me on the stage.

"So, Jasper, what was your first thought when you heard your name called?"

"At first I wasn't sure if it was true. Being here is just so surreal and amazing!"

Yeah right! Being here sucks. I just want the Games to end so I can go home.

"What has your favourite part been?"

"I think the training. It was great to learn a bunch of new skills. I also enjoyed meeting so many new people. And the food was excellent! I can't decide!"

I sound like such an idiot! I hate going for the whole loves everything image but my smile stays on.

He asks me a few questions and the buzzer goes off.

I take a seat and roll my eyes. That has to have been the worst interview I've ever seen.

Star

Perseus Haggle introduces me to the viewers.

"But I'm sure you all know who she is!" he laughs.

I look confused for a second. "Why?"

"Well, you're very popular. The way you're trying to rebel against your parents. You have guts and we are behind you all the way."

I smile. "I really appreciate some actual support. My parents never made me feel… loved."

"Sweetheart…" he says in a pitying voice. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to die anyways." I try to force a smile on my face.

"Oh, Dear… don't say that!"

"Please… there are more deserving people of that prize. Like Grim from District 8."

I see on the giant screen how they show Grim's perplexed face. Part of that is true. I actually don't want to win just to spite my parents. In fact, there is no way I'm killing anybody.

The buzzer goes off and my interview is over.

Micaela

I walk onto the stage. The first reaction from the audience is a gasp. I check to see if my dress I ripped, or on fire or anything like that. Nothing.

"Let me be the first to say that you look gorgeous Miss Balmores!"

I smile. My hair is crimped and I have a bunch of decorative barrettes in it. My dress is long and reaches the floor. My right arm is covered in a see-through material that covers half of my dress. The other one is bare, seeing as it is a spaghetti strap dress. I look elegant but futuristic at the same time.

"Thank you!" I beam at him. "I've never felt so pretty in my entire life. I guess I owe it all to my stylist, Kieran."

They cut to Kieran for a second. He waves shyly.

"So, tell me Micaela, how do you feel about the Games. Scared? Excited?"

"Terrified. At the same time though, I kind of want them to begin already. If I survive the initial bloodbath I'll be very surprised."

"Don't forget the nine you got in training."

He's right. I did get a nine.

"Sometimes I think I'll be too petrified to even get off my platform."

The buzzer sounds. I'm sure that was less than three minutes.

Crimson

Perseus says, "Hello Crimson. How are you feeling tonight?"

"I've go to admit I'm pretty nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he reassures me.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about protecting Angel. She's everything to me, and I couldn't stand to lose her."

There's a collective "Awww!" from the audience and Perseus helps me keep their attention.

"How did you two meet?" he asks.

"It's a funny story. One day last year, I was bringing some of the fish I had caught back to my mother so she could clean them (that's her job, you know) when I tripped. All the fish fell out of the basket and on top of Angel." I laugh. The crowd joins in. "When I tried to get up I realized I'd sprained my ankle. She helped me walk home. Every day after that I kept on seeing her in the streets. After hanging out a couple of times I asked her out. It was the best decision I ever made."

The crowd swoons. My mentor was right when he said to go for the good-looking, romantic guy.

The buzzer sounds and I leave the stage.

Flynn

Cham takes her seat and I'm up. I officially hate my stylist as soon as I walk on stage. There's a bunch of wolf whistles and gasps form people who are taken aback by my appearance. I wish I could crawl in a hole and die! I'm wearing a pair of shorts with a leafy pattern. That's it. That's my outfit.

"Interesting outfit…" Perseus says, trying to break the ice.

I want to say, "Yeah my stylist is a total idiot," but I'm afraid that'll hurt his feelings and then he'll do something stupid like rig my outfit so I explode as soon as the gong goes off in the Arena.

"Yeah, I think it's very unique and liberating."

"Well, whatever floats your boat. So… how did you feel when you rolled out in your carriage during the opening ceremonies?"

"Like I was about to fly off to the Never-Neverland."

"Please, explain."

I go on to tell him about the old children's tail of Peter Pan.

The buzzer goes off before I finish and I'm insanely glad to be off of that stage.

Glisten

My dress is made from real flowers! The top is daisies until about my armpits, which isn't very much since it's a sleeveless dress with the straps also made of daisies. The part of my torso is roses. Mostly white roses. The bottom part, which is form my hips to my knees, is violets. It's finished off with another small row of daisies.

During the interview Perseus Haggle makes various good remarks about my dress and asks me how comfortable it is.

The buzzer sounds. My turn is up.

Harkson

It's my turn. I don't want to go out on that stage and talk with Perseus Haggle. Every year I've had to sit through the Hunger Games and every year this is my least favourite part. Everybody is so obviously fake. They talk about how great it was being at the Capitol. How great everyone has been. Seriously? No one believes that crap.

My interview runs pretty smoothly. He asks, "What was your favourite part about this whole experience?"

I hesitate thinking hard. I smirk and say, "When Cham threw her chamomile tea. It was just too ironic to be true. You had to be there."

The whole audience starts laughing and I see Cham shooting daggers at me on the big screen. I keep making the audience laugh until the buzzer goes off.

"Good luck!" I whisper to Ivy. She just stares at me vacantly.

Grim

My interview is crap. I keep on forgetting how to answer. But even still, somehow halfway through it Perseus manages to keep me from throwing up my dinner. He asks me questions about Ivy, since she didn't answer any of the questions he asked her. I talk about how we became friends, and why she's so erm… messed up.

The buzzer sounds and I groan. He didn't even ask me any questions about myself. Nice to know that's how interesting I seem.

Carly

I have to admit I'm very scared. I'm terrible at things like this. I always say the wrong thing and end up sounding like a horrible person. I've been interrogated many times by Peacekeepers.

I'm guessing Perseus sees how I feel because throughout the whole thing he tries to make me as comfortable as possible. Grim was as nervous as me but at least he managed not to throw up. I vomit to the side, not gaining any sponsors. I run off stage before my interview is over, mortified. Before I sit down I end up throwing up on Jasper who gets up indignantly and starts throwing some kind of fit.

I'm such an idiot.

Cruz

My interview is slightly delayed while janitors clean up the puke.

The interview is a bit awkward since everyone is still a bit grossed out by Carly's interview. I feel bad for her, but at the same time I don't think she had to be that nervous.

He asks me a few questions about my family and about District 10.

It's your typical interview before the games.

The buzzer goes off and I get off the stage.

Clover

Alright, my turn. I straighten my dress and walk on stage.

Perseus asks me a few things. I give short answers until he asks me, "What has your favourite part of this whole experience."

Does he ask everyone that?

"I think it would have to be training. I mean, I already knew all that stuff but it was fun to see the people from the higher districts act like they're better than us 'cause it just made them look like idiots. Oh by the people from the higher districts I mean Jasper."

Five people have to hold her back.

I laugh and hear the buzzer go off.

Ross

My interview sucks. Let's just leave it at that

**Note:**

**I'm going crazy and writing at the end as well D: **

**Okay, note to self. Never **_**ever**_** listen to School House Rock when writing. It makes it impossible to write. Haha I love how this chapter just gets crappier as it goes along. I guess I just wanted it done so I could start with the actual Games! :D**

**Who should win? Please review who your favourite character is and who you would like it if they won! Thank you! :)**

**Oh! And Skillet is an awesome band to listen to while I write…**

**This writer's note is totally useless xD **


	13. Eight Minutes, Eight Deaths

**Late at night?**

**Check!**

**Skillet blasting through my earphones?**

**Check!**

**I am ready to write this chapter!**

**Note: Most of the opinions from the districts (the mental house being a nut house… the juvenile center being a "freak ward") aren't my personal opinions they are just what I thought people from the districts would feel about things. I probably should've put that at the beginning of the other chapters. :S oh well…**

**Does anyone else find it annoying when you want to write "from" but instead it comes out "form"? UGH that urks me!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games :(**

Eight Minutes, Eight Deaths

Angel

I rise into a field on a silver platform. I look around. To the east there's a mountain. West, there's a bog. North, there's a desert. South, a forest. I try looking for Crimson. I don't see him. In the middle there's a giant Cornucopia in the middle. About fifty feet to my right I see Jasper. Her eyes are focused on Kyra, the female tribute from District 10. She's thumbing the token she brought from her District. A chain with a small diamond hanging from it. I see her take it off. Fifteen seconds 'till we're aloud off our platforms… ten… nine… BOOM!

I look around to see what happened and warm bits of flesh hit me in the face. That sneaky little… she's running towards the Cornucopia.

I start to run too, before anyone else catches on that the gong already went off.

I grab a couple of knifes and find Crimson. I dash to his platform, grab his hand and we go running towards the desert.

I don't dare look behind.

Micaela

As bits of Kyra fall on me I'm too scared to move. I decide to use the mountain as my protection base. I peel a couple of pieces of warm flesh off my arm. I look behind in time to see Clover getting stabbed by Grim. He looks terrified with what he's just done. Star grabs him and they run off. Looks as if everybody's pairing up. I try to grab something before things get too crazy. Maybe everyone is just more hesitant to kill this year. I don't know. An arrow zips past me and I see Rebekah with a bow.

"Sorry!" she screams. Her forehead is bleeding. She dashes out of there and diappears into the forest with… Justin!

Carly

Everyone seems to be pairing up. I try to block out the image of Kyra blowing up. I'm too afraid to do anything. I almost wish someone would kill me and get it over with. Then I feel some grabbing _my _hand. I don't remember making any allies at the training center.

"Let's go!" Harkson barks at me.

"I don't remember choosing you as an ally!" I say, still too scared to move.

"I've got provisions."

I run with him towards the bog. It smells foul but at least it looks safe. I look back at the Cornucopia just in time to see Ross get decapitated.

How am I ever going to get that image out of my head!

Ivy

Somehow, I come out of my weird half comatose state. I try to run but slip. I get up and someone tackles me. It's Amber. She has a spear in her hand. Instinct takes over and I do everything possible to take it away from her. I succeed and it ends up sticking out of her head.

"Oh my- what have I done!" I just killed someone. I… just… k-killed…

Everything seems too bright to be real. It's like I've had Tracker Jacker venom injected in me. The mountain is smiling and the trees in the forest are crying.

Crying? I feel a sharp pain in my chest and…

Spirit

Almost everyone's gone. It seems so weird… I just killed the crazy girl from District 8. I can't remember her name. If I'm gonna win this, I can't bother myself with people I don't know. Aero and Micaela are making a run for the mountain. I'll take care of them later. The only people left here are Mok and Bennett, I think their names are. I take the spear out of the girl from District 12's head and throw it at Bennett while he isn't looking. It pierces his heart and he falls on the ground.

Mok runs at me with a dagger in his hand. There are tons of weapons around us and I pick up a poison dart blow gun. One hits him in the neck. He advances a bit, then he also falls to the ground.

I look around me, gather what I can and head to look for Jasper.

Rebekah

Justin and I dash through the forest. I don't why I chose to pair up with him, but I did. We stop and rest for a second. I try not to let my mind wonder too far.

"_Dad! Are you really going to leave us?"_

"'_Beca! If I loved you and your mom, why would I ever leave you?"_

"Rebekah!" Justin's voice snaps me out of my trance. "Somebody's following us!"

I look around. Who could be following us?

Justin takes out his bow and arrow. He shushes me and points at a particular point in a bush.

"Uh!" is all I hear before Cruz's body appears at our feet. Completely lifeless.

My head starts swimming with images.

The man on the ground, muttering some inaudible words.

The girl's note, saying her last goodbyes to the world.

It's all to much for me and I pass out.

**You guys better appreciate this chapter because I was up until like, midnight writing this soo… appreciate it! This is what happens when I start to write notes to you lovely readers whom I love, at midnight.**

_**Conjunction, junction, what's your function?**_

_**Hookin up cars, and makin 'em function…**_

**What! What am I saying! We all know Mr. Morton's the best. **

_**Mr. Morton talked to his cat,**_

_**Mr. Morton talked**_

"_**Hello cat, you look good."**_

_**Mr Morton was lonely… Mr. Morton was!**_

_**Mr. Morton is the subject of our sentence and what the predicate says he does.**_

**Oh goodness me! I love School House Rock wayyyy too much. **

**What am I even saying? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ;) tell me what you think of the whole people taking off in pairs thing. If you don't like it I'll split them up, except for some people *wink, wink***

**Okayyy… time to get to bed. I have to be up by seven tomorrow so…**

**Yeah! Love you all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PS this is too long. I have to stop making them**


	14. One Day Down

**Ta-dahh! New chapter! :D Sorry I haven't been writing for a while… I have a TON of exams coming up :/ my teachers are eeeeeeeeeevil they've been piling up the homework :( But I will write as much as possible with the small bit of time I have!**

**Oh! And here is a list of the people who are dead:**

**Ivy**

**Mok**

**Bennett**

**Cruz**

**Amber**

**Clover**

**Kyra**

**Ross**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

One Day Down…

Aero

"When are we going to stop?" I ask Micaela.

"When we're safe." She answers.

I sigh. We've been walking for hours and my stomach hurts.

"So… when are going to be safe?" I say after a few minutes.

"When I say so."

She's wearing that look of determination that only belongs to her. I scratch my arm. I do this whenever I feel like things are getting a bit awkward. I used to pull on my long hair but my stylist cut it to "normal" length. I'm still mad at her for that. At least she didn't take out my piercings.

"Let's stop to rest." She finally decides after another few hours of walking.

Finally! I hear a loud _bang!_ The bloodbath is over. I hear the cannon another seven times.

The sun is starting to set. I hear the cannon go off again. Who could've died? I look at Micaela, worried.

Wow…she's pretty!

"What's wrong?" she says confused.

"Nothing, nothing." I smile at her. "So… what did you manage to gather at the Cornucopia?"

Crimson

Choosing the dessert was a great idea. We only walk a couple of miles and find an oasis. I guess they thought no one would think of going there.

Angel and I set the things she grabbed on the ground. There's a thermos with a couple of pills in it, a few cans of food and a sleeping bag. Basic survival stuff for one person.

We sit down, take the pills out of the thermos and fill it with water.

"What d'you suppose these are?" she asks me.

"They look like a type of medicinal pill. We can figure that out in a second." I answer.

She takes a few sips and then hands it to me.

"We have plenty of water. Drink until you feel about to burst."

She keeps drinking and after her third refill she hands it to me.

I drink water until my thirst is quenched.

"I've always wanted to watch the sun set in a dessert…" she tells me.

"Hmm… I think the ones we get in District 4 are more beautiful. Probably because we aren't in constant mortal danger there." I answer.

"How do you know that?"

I smile at her. I love her so much. But maybe some of the people back home are right. I'm robbing her of her youth. I guess it doesn't really matter now, since either of us is going to die. I put my arm around her and she leans her head against my shoulder. I haven't ever told her this before but… "I love you." I whisper to her.

"Me too," she kisses me.

The sun starts to disappear. I wish we could just watch this sunset forever.

Grim

"Oof! It really wreaks here!" Star exclaims as we trudge through the quagmire.

We both plug our noses. "And all the ground is disgusting and soggy." She shudders.

"Never let me choose where to go."

I smile, but even her presence can't help me escape from the horror that just happened. I'd killed. Not just anyone though. I killed a girl who came from a difficult family.

"Grim," she intertwines her fingers with mine. Her hands are warm and send a small feeling of comfort through me. "People do things they normally wouldn't when they have adrenaline rushing through them. Besides she would've killed you."

"But…but I just _killed_ someone." I place my free hand on my sweaty forehead.

"Shh…" she hushes me. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like that guy from District 7 and the girl from 9. They aren't a threat. I think one of them is hurt."

"Let's be extra careful, just in case. Okay?"

"Alright. Do you really think it's no big deal?"

"Oh, killing someone is huge deal." I look at my feet. "But…" she continues, "there is such a thing as forgiveness…"

She's silent for while and I break the silence. "You're right."

We keep walking but don't speak to each other.

Harkson

"Ow, ow, OW!" Carly complains.

"Sorry! Does it hurt when I move it around like this?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" she takes my hand off her ankle. "It's no use, I'm pretty sure it's broken and not just sprained."

I wish I had some ice. I guess we'll just have to sit and wait for it to heal enough for her to be able to walk.

"At least put it up."

We see a rock and I bring it over for her to rest her leg on.

"Thanks," she smiles at me.

I've never looked at me with so much gratefulness and it makes me feel weird. I have to admit I've never been in love. No one ever took enough time to talk to me. She makes e smile. Not my usual smirk I give to Peacekeepers but an actual smile.

"You're welcome." I say.

"The anthem will start soon." She points at the sky. "It's getting dark…" she yawns.

"Yeah…" I sit beside her. After a couple of minutes she rests her head on my shoulder. I realize she's asleep and take her glasses off; I put them in my pocket so that they won't break.

"Sweet dreams," I whisper.

Jasper

I walk through the forest, an axe in my hand. I really hope no one sows up. Killing people's no big deal but I'm feeling slightly tired and don't have the energy to do anything.

I climb up a tree and sit there for a few minutes. I look at the dark sky and the anthem starts. The seal of the Capitol lights up the sky. They star to show the people who are dead. Nine people in total. Usually about half the people die in the initial bloodbath. Oh well, everybody feels some sort of 'deep connection' or something this year. That is just a bunch of crap for losers so they can feel better about themselves. It's a good thing I'm a winner. I laugh out loud. Those two people from District 4 are probably already dead. Well, one day down…who knows how many to go.

**People who are dead so far:**

**Cham (5)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**


	15. This is New

**Hi! New chapter! :D :D :D :D :D **

**Tell me who you're favourite characters are and who your least favourite are… plz? :) **

***evil laugh* I already have someone's death planned out :D But it makes me sad :( at the same time.**

**This chapter is centered 'round Grim and Star. :D**

**Ooooh! And plz tell me who you wanna hear from in the next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games…yet JK I'll never own the Hunger Games :(**

This is New…

Star

When I wake up the sun is just starting to rise. I realize Grim has his arm wrapped around me. He probably did that in his sleep. I smile and sit up. He looks so peaceful. His green hair falls over his face, making him look about five years younger. I start to run my fingers through it. His hair is surprisingly soft; it feels nice. It takes me about two minutes to realize his eyes are open and he's smiling. I quickly snap my hand away from him and blush.

He says, "Don't stop! That's one of the nicest wake up calls I've hatd in the last ten years."

I didn't think it was possible but my face gets redder. "We should probably get a move on…" I face the other so he can't see my red cheeks.

"Where to?" he asks.

Great… He's got me there. "I don't know… away from here! Let's go." I help him up.

What was I thinking? I can't let myself have feelings for this guy! He's an ally, that's all.

But… then again… I'm not planning on winning.

Oh grow up! Where d'you think you are? On vacation? This is the Hunger Games. No feelings allowed.

But he's so… different from the other guys I've met. I've never seen a boy cry until last night when Ivy's face appeared in the sky.

Stop having feelings! He could turn around and kill you at any time!

He's really cute.

And probably dangerous.

And sweet.

It could be an act.

"AAAH!" I yell, grabbing my head.

"Are you okay?" he looks at me, worried.

"What? Oh, yeah…" I laugh awkwardly. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Just trying do resolve a little internal argume… complication."

He doesn't look too convinced but doesn't push the subject.

Grim

Star is acting… strange. I mean, I just met her about a week ago but she's never grabbed her head and yelled, "AAAH!"

It doesn't look like she wants to talk about it though. I don't push her.

"Hey, Star. What did you mean at your interview?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, you said you're parents wouldn't be sad if you die. Just disappointed."

"Oh, that! My parents are… I hate them!" she starts looking angry.

"…why?"

"They were always telling me what a disappointment I was. My dad actually told me to make him believe that I wasn't a mistake." She picks up a stick. "That's the last thing I'll ever hear him say to me." she snaps the stick. "And you know, I kept hoping some day he would say he was sorry. I hoped he would come to me and say, 'Good job! I'm proud of you dear…'" Tears start forming in her eyes. "And you know what? Maybe I fight badly because my arm is broken, Dad!" She starts shaking. "And maybe I wish you would stop calling me Star and call me sweetie or dear instead."

I put my arm around her. "Do you not like the name Star?"

She nods. "I hate the name Star! It's a name some girl who's totally full of herself would have."

I hug her. She cries into my shoulder.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be crying, it makes me look weak," she pushes away from me and keeps walking. I grab her hand and spin her around.

"You helped a lot yesterday, now it's my turn. Anyone can pretend like they're okay, can hold in the tears. But it takes someone really brave to let their hurt show."

Her eyes become faucets and we sit there for almost half an hour. Her crying, me comforting her.

Star

My head hurts. I've been crying for at least half an hour. I haven't cried this much since I started hating my parents. Now I realize I never hated them, I hated how they treated me. As if my dad was my coach and Mom was some sort of dieting instructor. I was always training and at first I tried to impress Dad, but after a while nothing seemed to suffice. I feel exhausted. Crying really takes a lot of energy out of you.

I dry my face. I rest my head on Grim's shoulder. I've decided to trust him. Why would he even comfort me for? Besides he could've killed me while I was asleep.

"Thanks," I whisper. Somehow talking normally doesn't seem right.

He answers by kissing my forehead and smiling. "Do you want to get a move on?"

This make me laugh at how stupid I was being this morning. "Actually, I just want to stay put."

"I knew you'd say that. The only other people in the swamp are Harkson and Carly. No one else came, that I know of."

We both jump when we hear the cannon go off.

Grim

"Do you think it was…?"

"I doubt it. You're brother can take care of himself."

This relaxes her a bit. "You're right. I should stop worrying."

She looks at me. Her purple eyes are so hypnotising…

Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Slow down… She's great and all but… but what? She's from a different District? She'll probably die? I'll probably die? She's younger than me? What is it? What's slowing me down?

I know, it's fear. Not fear of rejection. Fear of losing her. I don't think I could bear it when she died.

I sit down beside her.

She faces me. "So… why are you here?"

"I bet it's Ivy. They wanted to get rid of her, but then they feel guilty for sending a 'crazy girl' into the Arena. I show up. Ding, ding, ding! An answer to their problem. I'm the only person who could control her when she went a bit off the deep end."

"Wow… that is _really_ unfair. What's wrong with District 8?"

"Appearances are everything there. I've heard it's worse in 9."

"Appearances can be deceiving…"

I look at her quizzically.

"Look at you. At first I thought you were some sort of rebellious person that went around saying 'Screw the world!' like me. But you made me rethink what I was doing. I'm actually not mad at my parents anymore…" she adds under her breath.

I act like I don't hear that last part. I just smile. The cannon goes off again. It's hard to think of them signalling deaths but they do. And eventually the cannon will go off and I'll be lying, lifeless, waiting for a hovercraft to pick up my dead body. For now I don't want to think of that though. Now, I want to spend every breath I have left with Star.

Star

There goes another day. I could probably count on my fingers how many I have left. For now I'm content to be with Grim. I don't hate my parents anymore in fact, "Mom, Dad… If you're watching (which you probably are), I forgive you guys. I…I don't want to die and have the last thing I said to you be, 'Go die in a hole.'"

Grim looks down at me. "Thanks," I smile. "I feel ten times better."

He leans in and whispers, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

My face feels hot. I swear I've never blushed as much in my whole lifetime as I have today. He has this weird effect on me. None of the boys back home ever even got me to smile. Of course, there no guy wanted to know the Mayor's freaky daughter. I'll admit. I'm falling for this guy. It's really soon but considering how long we have left… I guess it isn't that soon.

I close my eyes for a second and let a warm breeze mess up my hair. My pants are still soggy but after a while you kinda stop noticing it.

"Hey, Star?" Grim breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" I face him.

His lips press against mine. I kiss him back. I bet the cameras are filming us. I really wish they weren't, this is a moment I want to share with Grim and Grim alone. I guess that's the other awful part of the Games. Not a single thing is private.

When I pull away, I smile.

I kiss him again. The anthem starts and the seal of the Capitol appears in the sky.

Glisten and Flynn's faces shine in the sky. I frown. They were too young to die. I bet it was Jasper.

"I can't wait 'till the day I see Jasper's face up there." I growl.

Grim just nods.

I yawn. "I think it's time we get some sleep." I feel a sudden chill. "Is it just me or did the temperature drop about ten degrees in the last two seconds?"

"No, I feel it too," he shivers as well. "It's freezing!"

I lie down beside him. "Guess we'll have to keep each other warm."

"Guess so…" He kisses my forehead. "Good night," he whispers.

"Good night," I whisper back.

**Deaths:**

**Cham (5)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**


	16. Life's Just Unfair

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games :(**

**WOW! Can't believe I'm already on chapter um… which chapter is this? :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Oh, and I don't actually know Korean :/ but I do know this song :P**

**Has anyone seen Legally Blonde, The Musical? If not you should. IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!**

Life's Just Unfair

Rebekah

I haven't slept in two days. I'm exhausted. Justin keeps insisting I sleep but I'm too paranoid. Besides, if I fall asleep the nightmares will just wake me up again.

Justin's asleep at the moment. My eyelids are getting heavy…

I wake up in a cold sweat. Nightmares full of jabberjays (we have a lot living on the outskirts of District 7) chasing me and telling me the last sentence the man spoke before dying wake me up. I had failed to hear it before. "I'm… sorry…"

Justin's nowhere to be seen. There's a note on a leaf.

It reads, _Went looking for edible plants and water. Should be back soon,_

_-J_

As long as he's okay. I look at the pack I managed to grab from the Cornucopia. There's still a few cans of food left and the blanket seems intact. I wonder how long I've been asleep; the sound of screaming makes me jump.

I don't care who it is. I _have_ to save them.

Jasper

I look down at my victim. Pretty pathetic. He's just a scrawny twelve-year-old with stormy grey eyes and messy blond hair. He has a huge variation of cuts on his left arm. I smile down at him, "So, tell me District 9. Where's your partner?" I hate that girl. She made me look like a complete idiot in front of the whole country. Besides, during training she beat me at almost everything. No one beats me.

"I-I don't knnnow!" he stutters.

"What the heck's up with your voice?" I say rudely.

He sighs. "Do you wanna tell her Jo? N-no? Fine!" he rolls his ghostly eyes and turns back to me. Who's Jo?

"None of your concern!" he replies icily.

"Why you little….!" I raise my hunting knife.

"Stop right there!" I hear a voice behind me.

I already know who it is and I sigh in exasperation. I can only handle one freak at a time! I turn around and smile at her. Then I stick my knife in the District 9 boy's stomach and twist it around. He starts to scream.

Rebekah, I think her name is, tackles me. We fight for a while and I end up with a cut on my right leg. I can still see where I sliced her forehead. I throw a rock at bush which makes her jump and run off. Hopefully the knife in Mr. District 9's stomach is enough to kill him. As I'm running I count how many people I've killed so far. Kyra, Cham, Flynn and Glisten. Only four? Oh yeah, I forgot to count this guy. He's as good as dead anyways.

Rebekah

I grab Walker's hand. He's shivering like crazy and tears are running down his face. He's losing too much blood.

"Rebekah….I'm sc-scared! I don't wanna die!" he cries.

I can't think of anything to calm him down.

I take my jacket off, wrap it around him, and start singing. It's the only thing I can think to do.

"Would you like me to sing?"

"I've never heard anyone sing in real life!" he answers, half crying, half smiling.

I start to sing the best song I can think of at the moment.

_Pu li leun haneul ga eh__  
__Hee mang eh nale pyuhgo__  
__Han up she jayoo lo ee__  
__Choom choo myu nali nae_

I stop for a second and realize he doesn't look as afraid.

"What language is that?" he asks me.

"It's an old language that disappeared years ago. This is a Korean peace song."

He smiles. "Is there more to it?"

"Yes," I smile back at him. His grip on me almost hurts but I don't let go.

_Bee dul gee ya!__  
__Bee dul gee ya!__  
__duh no pee nal ah la___

_Nae jo gook ee po leun ha naneul__  
__Gooleumee heuleejee ahngeh_

"That's a beautiful song…" he sighs, and his eyes start to close. I don't want him to die. But the least I can do is finish the song.

_High up in the blue sky__  
__Wings of hope are spreading wide__  
__A white dove is dancing__  
__Flying free and happily___

_White dove,__  
__White dove,__  
__Flying higher and higher___

_Lest my country's clean and blue skies__  
__Should be cloudy and grey._

I repeat the song in Korean again. The cannon goes off. I kiss his forehead and whisper, "Rest in peace."

I leave that spot and I hear a mockingjay sing a high note. A hovercraft appears to take Walker's body away. I didn't know him too well but I start crying. The Capitol is really cruel.

Justin

"Yo! Rebekah?" I say. "You here?"

Where'd she go? I doubt she deserted me. All her stuff is still here. I hope the cannon going off wasn't because of her. As I'm looking around I crash into someone.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" he whispers.

"Sorry!" I whisper back. "Um… why are we whispering?"

"He ignores my last question and says, "Have you seen Jasper?"

"No, thank goodness!"

"That really sucks, I've been looking for her all day. Hey, would you like to team up?"

"No." I say plainly, starting to walk away. I grab Rebekah's pack and leave without another word. He could easily shoot me from behind, but he doesn't. I don't want to have anything to do with someone trying to find Jasper. I hate her so much! I don't really understand how she thinks. It's like if she doesn't win, it's the end of the world. In this case, if she loses it is the end of her world but still…

After a couple of hours I sit down and rub my feet. It's only when I take my shoes off that I realize a strange sore on my left leg.

"What the-?" I start saying. Another one appears, then another one. I quickly stand up to see I'm resting on a plant that's emitting a peculiar purple gas. I star coughing and cover my mouth as I start to run away. I trip over various things and manage to get scratches and bruises all over. When I stop coughing I finally lie down next to a stream. I put the tip of my finger in it first to test it out. My arm quickly snaps back instinctively. It isn't a stream of water, it's a stream of acid. Perfect. I guess I'll just have to keep looking for an actual water source. I bet they want me to meet up with someone.

Soon I've reached the edge of the forest. I can see the Cornucopia shining in the sunlight. I walk towards it.

Pain jolts through me. I start to go into convulsions and I'm coughing again.

"AGH!" I yell out in pain.

My vision gets fuzzy. The last thing I hear is the sound of footsteps running towards me.

Rebekah

Boils start to spread across Justin's face. I lean down beside him. He's lost consciousness but is still convulsing like crazy. I don't what to do and start panicking.

"_Rebekah Stargate!"_

I fall on my knees.

"_Scream all you want girl."_

I grab my head and start screaming. This goes on for about half an hour as every bad memory I've had floods my mind. There's a lot.

Something falls beside me. It's a silver cylinder attached to a parachute. I open it and find two different things in it. There's two different bottles. One has _Justin_ written across it and the other has _Rebekah _written on it.

I've never felt more cared for in my entire life. I open my bottle to find a bunch of small tablets. I swallow it without any liquid. I can feel myself relaxing. I look at Justin's bottle and see what appears to be some kind antidote. Open his mouth and pour the strange substance in. He stops convulsing and the boils start to fade away. Now he just lies there with a bunch of weird scars all over his body. I pick him up and look around. Where in the world could there be water? I smack my head feeling totally stupid. Of course it would be in the desert! Wait, but didn't Angel and Crimson go that way.

That's not fair! They always do this. They try bringing people together for there to be excitement and all that crap. I walk north. As soon as I step on the sand heat blasts my face. I walk with him for hours, resting a lot. The sky is blood red and the sun starts to disappear. I sit down to rest again. Justin is still totally conked out. I lie my head on his stomach and look up at the sky. Stars start to appear and it gets cold. I grab my blood-stained coat and use it as a blanket. The anthem starts and the Capitol's seal shines though the sky. Pain shoots through me when I see Walker's smiling face looking down at me. It looks like it was originally of two people but someone cut the other person out. Tears start to form in my eyes. This is so not fair! He should've lived a nice life. Maybe get married. People like him deserve to be happy, it's only fair. I guess life's just unfair.


	17. Dowhill and Uphill

**Soooo… after I'd finished this chapter I realised how similar Micaela's storyline sounds to mishalina's character Myeeka from the story Let The First Annual Hunger Games Begin! (it's awesome you guys should check it out) but I'm too lazy to change it so…. yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Downhill and Uphill

Carly

My ankle hurts so much! Harkson's tried to help me bit it's pointless. Why won't anyone send us a parachute? I know I'm boring but, come on! My freaking ankle is broken! It's also dangerous for us to just be sitting here without anything to do. Any second Jasper could show up and kill us both.

I've been able to entertain myself by listening to Harkson talk about District 7. It sounds like a really nice place, scenery wise. He told me about all the different types of trees they have there. In District 9 we mostly have pine trees.

Most people say that we have an advantage seeing as we can hunt. What they don't know is that most of us are too wimpy to actually kill a human being. For me, it just seems wrong. I keep thinking of their families weeping at home. It's too much guilt for me to handle. Rebekah's the perfect example. I know the symptoms of regret. I saw the same look in my father's eyes. It was rare but every once in while, when he thought I was asleep he would weep. Rebekah has definitely killed someone.

I wish I could help her, I'm just not sure how.

"So… what're you here for?" Harkson asks me.

The question makes me jump. We haven't spoken a lot all day.

"That was kind of out of nowhere…" I tell him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

There's a bit of silence. "Nothing." I answer to his question.

"Sorry?"

"I didn't do anything." I explain.

"So, are you unlikeable or something?"

"Not that I know of. I've never really had any friends."

"Why not?"

I smile at him. "District 9 is all one big lifeboat."

When he looks confused I explain. "Everyone is in a lifeboat and if you rock it a bit, like by having a drug addict for a mother, you get kicked off."

"And no one wants to be kicked off the lifeboat…" he says.

"Exactly. So appearances and status is like oxygen for them."

"That really sucks."

"Yeah. My mom was a prostitute and my dad a murderer."

He shakes his head. "That's seriously stupid."

I just nod. "How about you?"

"I'm a thief…" he answers looking slightly ashamed.

"But, why?"

"It started when I was six and too young to actually get a job. My parents were dead and my brother an alcoholic."

"So you started to steal…"

"And made the stupid mistake of trying to rob form the mayor. That's how I ended up as, 'that thief boy'."

That thief boy. What an interesting way to be referred to. I can't steal from people. It goes against what I stand for.

"Well, Thief Boy, what's our next move?" I ask him.

"With your ankle I doubt we can go anywhere."

That's right, my ankle's broken. I'd totally forgotten.

"I really wish…" My voice trails off. A silver parachute appears next to us. In it there's a saran band and what looks like a small needle.

My both look at each other confused.

He taps the top of the needle and stabs it into my ankle. I start biting on my sleeve, trying not to scream.

"My ankle is on fire!" I exclaim.

After a couple of hours the pain secedes and I try standing up. It's still weak but I can put weight on my ankle. The medicine must've been insanely expensive. Maybe I have a very rich supporter? I wish they would send notes with the packages so we could thank them personally.

I look at the sky and say, "Thanks!"

Harkson put the saran band around my ankle and we set out to find who knows what.

Crimson

I'm still a bit groggy but I was having a really great dream. Angel and I were back in District 4 and I was fishing with her sitting beside. We were laughing and smiling. I sigh and look at Angel sitting by the reservoir.

I sit down beside her.

"How long do you think I have left," she asks me in a sad voice.

"About fifty years." I answer.

She hits me. "Seriously, how long do you think I have?"

"Seriously, fifty years."

She just rolls her eyes. "There is no way I'm winning. You know why?"

I shake my head.

"Because that means that twenty three other people will have to die for me to get there."

These words send a chill down my spine. I've always wanted to win the Games but I've never thought of it that way.

"What do you think would happen if it came down to two people from the same district and they refused to kill each other. What if they both attempted suicide?" She looks at me with a very serious face.

"I'm not sure. I seriously doubt it would happen."

"But what if it did? Would they stop them before they succeeded? Would they just not have a winner that year?"

"I have no idea."

This is one of the reasons Angel stands out so much in District 4. She's against the Hunger Games and the way she thinks makes me afraid. She speaks as if she'd to start a rebellion. I always try to let her see how it would never work, seeing as last time it was attempted District 13 was destroyed. She disagrees, thinking it was all a cover story. Why? Because apparently it's always the same shot they use for showing District 13. She has an eye for detail.

"_Why does the smoke always blow in the same direction? And there's always that mockingjay in the corner of the shot."_

"_I don't know. Maybe it's too radioactive?"_

"_I think that it isn't destroyed. That the Capitol is just trying to hide one more thing from us."_

_I cover her mouth. "Don't say those things. They could arrest you!"_

I'm always scared someone will overhear her and they'll take her away. But now, there's nothing I can do about it.

It's really hot and I take my shirt off. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask her.

She burst out laughing. "Are you sure that's a smart idea? You might start a sex riot in the Capitol."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Don't be so grumpy." She keeps laughing.

I tackle her and start tickling her. "Uncle! Uncle!" she shrieks. She can't stand being tickled.

I stand up. It would be nice if we could just stay here forever. Not needing to worry about… The cannon goes off.

I quickly turn around to see if Angel's okay. She looks worried.

I guess we'll have to wait until tonight to see who died.

Micaela

I run carefully to the bottom of the ravine Aero fell into. I heard the cannon but I don't believe it. I dash towards his broken body and take it in my arms. "No!" I gasp. "No, no, NO!" I scream. Tears start to run down my face.

It can't be. I don't believe it. He was my best friend. Just a second ago we were talking as if everything was normal. That's when his foot slipped. His screams still haunt my ears.

I clutch his body and press my forehead against his. I'm shaking. I refuse to leave his side. The hovercraft can't have him. He's mine! I don't know what a ravine was doing on the side of a mountain. I don't even know how a ravine can even be on a mountain. My tears leave small dots on his dirty face. A mockingjay sings a high pitched note. I force myself to stand up and leave.

I spend the rest of the day crying and going down the mountain. Soon I reach the Cornucopia. I go inside it and lie down.

I hope someone finds me. I hope someone finds me. I want it to be Jasper, that way maybe she'll kill me. No, I'll just starve myself. I head towards the desert. Then I change my mind and insert myself in the forest. I think I saw two Careers go in there. Perfect.

After another couple of hours the sky goes dark and the seal of the Capitol lights up everything. When I see Aero's face I fall on the ground and start to sob again. He was like a brother to me. He was the only person who didn't think I was annoying. He always told me everything happens for a reason. Everything works together for good. What good can come out of your best friend dying? I just lie on the forest floor, too depressed to move.

At one point I feel somebody pick me up. And set me down on a soft leafy mass. The person puts a jacket around me and whispers "Go to sleep. You need it."

I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I guess crying really does tire you out. In my dreams, Aero falls, but he gets up immediately and makes a joke. Then we hear that the Games have been cancelled and everyone has a party.

I wish that was real.

Spirit

Hmm… I was looking for Jasper but found Micaela instead. I'll admit I've sort of felt attracted to her since her interview. She's just so… different form me. It felt like she needed protecting. I mean, she is just a girl. She's the same age as Jasper, but not nearly as tough. I take off her glasses and set them on a rock.

I smile down at her. She's really pretty.

**Deaths (I forgot this in the last chapter D:):**

**Aero (3)**

**Cham (5)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**

**Walker (9)**

**Thank you for reading. Keep voting! Remember it's okay to change your opinion.**


	18. Deal

**Gosh… what should I say… Thanks for reading! :)**

**Oh, and I think everybody should watch at least ONE episode of Corner Gas this week. Okay my lovely people? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

Deal

Micaela

I open my eyes. Light blinds me. As my eyes adjust I hear, "Oh, look who's up!"

Spirit smiles at me. At least I think it's Spirit.

I rub my eyes and realize I'm not wearing my glasses. I look for them and put them on. Yep, it's Spirit.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" I glare at him. "I refuse to team up with a Career."

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you." he tells me.

"From what? People like you?" I ask him, angry.

He lowers his gaze to the ground and says, "Exactly…"

Okay, WHAT? I always thought people form District 1 were smug and gruesome people who are obsessed with winning the Games. I also thought they were deceitful. I reach in my pants pocket and pull out my pocket knife. I can't afford to let my guard down with this guy.

He looks me in the eyes. "Micaela," I had no idea Careers knew other people's names. "After I saw you lying on the ground, obviously broken…"

"I was not!"

"Something snapped in me. You need someone to protect you know that Aero's…"

Tears fill my eyes and threaten to spill down my face. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off. "I never said I wanted your pity!"

After a few minutes of thinking I step forward pointing my knife at him threateningly.

"How do I know you won't slit my throat while I'm asleep?"

"Well, I didn't last night…"

Putting on a tough exterior is hard! Especially when his smile is so adorable. I glare at him. "Fine. I'll team up with you but if you try anything funny…"

"Funny?"

"If you attack me I'll attack you back," my knife's at his throat now. A drop of blood trickles down his neck. I step back and stretch my hand out. "Deal?"

He ruffles his hand through his wavy ginger hair and smiles.

"Deal."

Grim

Star laughs at me.

"It's harder than it looks!" I complain. We've been trying to gather some tubers for food. They're almost impossible to yank out. She just laughs harder at my whining but leans down next to me. She puts her hands over mine and we pull together. What we pull out is some sort of gigantic root.

"Do you recognise it?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I think so. I forget its name but it's edible." She answers.

All of a sudden a look of realisation falls across her face. She whispers, "I forgot tomorrow's my birthday…"

What? That's awful! I wonder what it would feel like to turn nineteen here. Thank goodness my birthday's in October. Yeah, I know I shouldn't technically be aloud in here but for some reason, my district always finds a way to bend the rules.

"So… do you want to do anything special…?"

She laughs bitterly, "Like what? Remember where we are."

"Oh, yeah…"

Things get awkward between us for the first time in a couple of days. She sits down and I take a seat beside her.

"Do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," she smiles sadly at me. "We can't stay here forever. Eventually the Gamemakers will think of something that'll make us run into some other people."

I take her hand, "Hey, let's not talk about that. Okay?"

"Okay."

She still looks sad. I grab her chin and get her to look in my eyes. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

"How do you know?" she frowns.

I smile. "I don't."

She sighs and stands up. She starts to walk away but I grab her by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Shouldn't we stay on the move?"

"Let's just relax a bit. You know, enjoy every breath we have left."

She smiles at me and pulls me up. Star throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. "Alright."

Harkson

"No, it's wrong! There's never an excuse for stealing!" she says, annoyed.

"But, what if your family is starving and…"

"No," she cuts me off.

I've been trying to convince her that stealing isn't such a bad thing. So far, I haven't made any progress.

I roll my eyes. "We'll just agree to disagree."

She sighs, "Fine."

We've been walking up this mountain for about five hours. I can understand why she's cranky. Every once in a while I catch a look of pain in her eyes. After about ten minutes she falls down.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, yeah. I just tripped on a… tree root."

There isn't a tree in sight. I help her up and put her arm around me. "Here, put your weight on me."  
She looks hesitant for a second then looks relieved.

"Why didn't you tell me your ankle was bothering you?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

I smile, "You wouldn't have been bothering me. I gotta protect my fr-allies."

She smiles at me. "Were you going to say friends?"

"No." I answer a bit too quickly.

"Really? I consider you a friend. You could've died back at the quagmire but you stayed by my side."

Zing! I feel a weird tickle in my stomach. Is this what it feels like to be appreciated or is it something else? I've never really felt anything other than anger, deceit and pride. I smile at her. "Yeah, I was going to say friend."

"See how much easier it is to tell the truth than to lie?"

I would usually get mad about a remark like that but, I don't know. Ever since the Games began I haven't been so self righteous and angry anymore. And the thing is, she's right.

I grab the hand she has resting on my shoulder. Before I realize what I've done she squeezes it.

"It-it should give you better support…" I say stupidly. Great, now she probably thinks I'm an idiot. Wait, since when do I care?

Crap!

Jasper

I haven't killed all day. I have to say I feel very unaccomplished. As I walk through the woods I stub my toe and swear loudly. I glare at the rock and move on. I've been having enough water since I get a package every day with two litres. I feel like I hate to pee so I take one of my arrows and stick it in the ground. That way, if the arrow doesn't kill someone, the infection will.

The sun is burning my skin. It's uncomfortable but I'll live. I think I see a deer and shoot it. I walk towards it but hide when I hear some voices.

"So… what _is _District 1 like?"

It's that annoying girl from District 3 and Spirit. I roll my eyes. I am so not in the mood to kill anyone. I'll just hold out to see if they're actually going to be a challenge.

"Well, it's really big and full of tall buildings with…" his voice trails off. I was sure he would team up with me. Oh well! I can win this on my own.

To be honest I thought this was going to be more exciting. You know, there being more people killing each other. The two people I hate the most are definitely Rebekah and Carly. I really don't know how Carly got a five in her training scores, I mean, she _is _a hunter. I wonder why the District 9 people never win. It's the logical thing. I bet they're all just too weak to kill anyone. Not me. I usually kill on sight. Unless I don't feel like it. I play by my rules and my rules only!

**Deaths:**

**Aero (3)**

**Cham (5)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Walker (9)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**


	19. Fear

**Sign that I need a life #291:**

**I'm watching AVPM and saying the lines at the same time as the actors**

**Also sorry for the late chapter :/ as much as I hate to admit it I finally caved and started reading Dalton by CPCoulter **

**If you have read this you will understand that since I started it on Thursday the 17****th**** of March and am now on chapter 23 which means it was a HUGE time consumer considering the last chapter I just read was around 34000 words long… If you guys like Glee I highly recommend it**

**Plus, I've had writers block.**

**Haha here's another chapter :) It's extra long to make up for my lack of updates and it's kind of serious :/**

**Also, for some reason I love having my characters sing and I know this aint a musical but I feel like it sorta adds something. Tell me if it pisses you guys off 'kay? ;)**

**So this chapter is for everyone who it aint your birthday! **

**Allstar Weekend reference FTW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Fear

Angel

I groan in pain.

"Sorry!" Crimson apologises.

My back is blistered from falling on the dangerously hot sand.

"What d'you suppose the Gamemakers are up to? Making it so hot all of a sudden." I ask Crimson.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But they sure… never mind."

I look at him confused but let it slide.

We had our backs facing the reservoir of water and when turned around I saw that it was empty.

"Oh, for the love…!" Crimson started to yell.

"Calm down!" I try to sit him down.

"No way! I'm gonna find those Gamemakers and I'm going to _kill_ them!"

It was a frightening sight seeing my boyfriend this angry. I tried calming him down.

"They're just trying to get inside you head…"

"NO! They're trying to ruin our lives! Angel, don't you see that we're forced to go scavenging for water now? Who knows who we'll meet out there!"

"I thought it didn't matter as long as we're together," I say quietly.

He quickly faced me. He gave a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

I feel his heart beats. He must've been infuriated. "You're right. They are trying to get inside my head."

"Being in here isn't exactly what you expected, huh?" I look up at his sea coloured eyes. Sometimes blue, sometimes green and sometimes grey.

"Well I expected you to be home safe and sound," he whispered in my ear.

"Yet here I am," I smiled and kissed him. "And to tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad."

"Why?" he in inquired looking curious.

I turned scarlet. "If we weren't in the Games, you never would've told me you loved me."

He had a pained look in his eyes. "You know how you're allowed to take one toke into the Arena?"

"Yeah, as long as it isn't used for a weapon."

"I brought this," he took out a diamond ring. "It's for you."

I blushed all the way to the roots of my hair.

He smiled sadly, "If I'd won I was going to give it to you after going home…"

A small parachute appears. Crimson catches it and opens the small container.

"What is it?"

"Burn medicine, for your back," he smiles again. "Here, I'll help you with it."

Rebekah

"But seriously, did your ally die or something?" Spirit asks me.

"No he didn't. If he did, I would've heard the cannon go off!" I all but yell at him. Justin's been out for two days and I'm getting scared.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd get so worked up over this…"

"I'm not worked up!" I snap at him.

What is wrong with me? Why am I so stressed? Had I not resolved to be nice to everyone?

"Right. When's Micaela coming back?" He looks around us. My desert idea had been the stupidest thing ever since as soon as night fell the temperature dropped well below zero, so at the moment the four of us were camping out in the quagmire.

"I don't know Spirit," I say through clenched teeth. How in the world does Micaela put up with this guy? He's _unbearable_!

He stands up, then sits down. Then he stand up again, and sits down.

"Will you sit still!" I order as he tries to get up again before I grab him by the collar of the shirt, pulling him down. "Really, are you ADHD or something?"

"What's that?" he asks.

I just roll my eyes.

I start to hum a song.

"What're you humming?"

"An insanely old song form the year 2001. But it isn't the original."

"What's it called?"

I sigh. "It's called 'Your Song' and it is an incredibly stupid song about love or something."

"How does it go?"

"You don't want to hear me sing," I frown.

"I heard you with the judges you know." he smirks at me as I go totally crimson from head to toe.

"H-how?"

"Got bored. You're really good you know."

"That's not allowed." I glare.

He just smiles. "Please…"

"What did you do? Become a five year old since you teamed up with Micaela or something?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

I take a deep breath.

_My gift is my song__  
__And this one's for you__  
__And you can tell everybody__  
__That this is your song__  
_

He smiles.

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done__  
__Hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind__  
__That I put down in words__  
__How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

"What's going on here?" Micaela asks.

I jump.

"I asked Rebekah to sing for me since we were bored. Besides she's getting a bit stressed out over Justin."

She looks at me suspiciously for a second then beams. "You sing?"

I blush again. "Yeah…"

"Well, don't make me stop you, continue with your song."

_Sat on the roof__  
__And I kicked off the moss__  
__Well some of the verses well__  
__They got me quite cross__  
__But the sun's been kind__  
__While I wrote this song__  
__It's for people like you that__  
__Keep it turned on_

They both smile at look at each.

I felt more confident, remembering why I used to love singing. It was the greatest way for channelling emotions.

Micaela gasped delighted. "I know this song!"

She started singing with me.

_So excuse me for forgetting__  
__But these things I do__  
__You see I've forgotten__  
__If they're green or they're blue__  
__Anyway the thing is what I really mean__  
__Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody__  
__This is your song__  
__It may be quite simple__  
__But now that it's done__  
__I hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world__  
__I hope you don't mind__  
__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__  
__How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

We finished and I smiled.

"You know what's weird?" I tell them. "I actually haven't felt this good in about ten years."

"You think?" I hear a weak voice. "You should've seen the smile on your face…"

"JUSTIN!" I scream and run to him. I hug him so hard he falls over from he had managed to stand up.

"Whoa! Whoa! I just recovered, try not to give me a concussion." He laughs.

"Sorry, sorry!" I blush. "I'm just happy to see you alive."

"No kidding," Spirit cracks up.

It seems that all of us have momentarily let down our personal walls, enjoying this moment.

We finally snap back to reality when a cold laugh announces, "Hey, losers, if you don't mind we're kind of trying to keep a low profile here!"

Harkson cracks a grin. "The mountain thing didn't work out. There was this weird ravine thing and we couldn't go any farther."

A pale Carly adds, "So we decided to come back here where things are pretty flat."

"Makes sense." I smile. Carly's eyes widen and she darts off with Harkson.

"Huh…?" I turn around.

"Oh my…!" I start to say.

"RUN!" Micaela screams. She sprints, looks back, falls over then gets back up and starts to run again; screaming the whole time. I start to run then turn around and pick up Justin.

"Holy crap! You're skinny!" I tell him whilst running.

"I haven't eaten or drunken anything in… how many days?"

"Touché."

How we can possibly be having this kind of conversation with these deranged mutts chasing after us? I have no idea.

I don't dare look behind me but I got a pretty clear picture of them. They looked like some sort of human with scales and claws. I'm pretty sure they had fangs.

My breathing gets heavier. I chance a look back and don't find them anywhere. I keep running then scream as on jumps out of the murky water I'm running in.

"Where you going sweetheart?"

My eyes start to dart all over the place looking for the source of the voice. I look ahead of me and see the mutt.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

It licks its lips and grins evilly.

"I'm back to haunt you."

I set Justin down and whisper, "Run…"

"I won't leave y-"

"Get out of here!" I scream. He starts to run as fast as possible but the mutt pays no attention to him. I glare at the _thing _standing in front of me.

"So, Rebekah, is this the kind of greeting you give your father?"

Carly

I run holding Harkson's hand. After my third time of falling down he yells, "Screw this!" and picks me up.

I scream when a hand appears in the mud but Harkson just steps on it.

Is it just me or did the swamp get immensely bigger?

Hands appear all over trying to grab my friend's ankle. I feel like I've inhabited one of my many nightmares.

I want to cry from fear but I feel that wouldn't be very helpful. Finally one of the creatures grabs Harkson and starts to pull him down. I fall in the mud and my shirt gets caught on an old branch. I try reaching for him but I'm stuck. I finally break loose, losing half my shirt.

But Harkson is already chest deep in the mud.

I grab his slippery hand and start to pull. "Whatever you do, don't let go!" I yell.

He looks at me. I can see fear in his eyes for the first time.

I pull harder and harder. "I…" I struggle. "…can't…let them…get you!"

Finally I start to make some progress. I look down and see a pair of arms around my torso.

"Keep… pulling!" yells a male voice.

"That's what I'm doing," says a female voice slightly farther behind.

Harkson has a weird look on his face and I grab him around the waist.

At last we get him out and run until we finally reach the Cornucopia.

We're all out of breath. I look and see that what used to be a desert has been replaced with a marsh probably crawling with those disgusting monsters.

I look beside me and see Harkson safe and sound.

I don't care who our helpers are or if they watch. I don't care if all of Panem sees. I grab him kiss him. After a few seconds he kisses me back and we just stand there kissing until I hear a, "Mhm."

I pull away from Harkson, fifty different shades of red. I look at our helpers and see the brightly coloured hair duo standing in front of us.

"Thanks," I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks," Harkson beams. "I would've died back there."

Grim grins. "Hey, no sweat guys. This happens all the time."

I look at Star and something strikes me from the research my mentor made me do.

"Hey, Star… Um…I'm sorry you had to spend some of your birthday helping us out with those… creatures."

"How do you know that?" she asks me.

I smile at her. "Well, you see my mentor won the Games and apparently she did it by searching people's weaknesses or something so she had a bunch of research done about everyone that I was forced to study."

"Thanks…" she gives me half sort grin.

"I think we should go…" Grim states.

"Maybe hide out in the woods or somethin'"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Star puts her arm around him and they walk together to the forest. She turns around says, "Your welcome."

As soon as they leave Harkson smiles at me.

"What!" I ask him, scarlet because I very well know what he's grinning like that about.

"You…"  
"Shut up!" I say, blushing. After a small silence I roll my eyes. "Fine." I look him in they eyes and grab his hands. "When I was caught on that branch or whatever it was, it made me realize how much it would hurt for me to lose you. I knew I had to do whatever possible to make sure you didn't die. Then I realised how much I loved you. And when we finally stopped, I didn't want to risk losing my chance. I love you Harkson! I don't where you're from or what you've done in the past," tears form in my eyes. "I love you too much to let you go!"

I can't place his expression but his face breaks out into a grin and he kisses me. The he whispers in my ear, "And I would be an idiot if I didn't love you back…"

We stand there kissing until I hear a loud scream.

"Oh no…" I look worried at Harkson.

Angel

My knife lands in the creature's neck and the rest retreat. These are obviously the kinds that like to keep their life.

I turn to Crimson and see him lying bloody on the ground. The last half an hour had been hectic. The desert got flooded and almost immediately turned into a swamp. That's when the mutts appeared.

I grab his broken body and see the gigantic bite mark in his side and struggle to keep his innards from falling out.

He grabs my wrist and moves my hand to his face.

"No, no, no! Don't give up on me like this please!" I shriek. "Please! Crimson!"

He smiles at me and reaches into his pocket. He grabs my free hand and puts the ring on it.

"No, please don't give up! Crimson, please I'm begging you!"

His sad smile indicates to me that he already has. My world is crashing around me as blood and what I think might be my boyfriend's intestines stain the already dirty water.

"Angel, look at me." I look at his face. "I wish we could've won this together. I would've taken you to the beach and exactly at sunrise, your favourite time, I would've asked you to marry me."

Tears streak down my face and he sits up enough for his lips to reach mine one last time.

"I love you…" he gives one last shuddering breath.

_Bang_!

"No! NO, NO, NO!" I scream. I clutch his body, not caring how much blood stains my shirt. Shaking and tears running down my face I try to hold on to what I have left of Crimson.

I scream at the sky. "I HOPE ALL YOU GAMEMAKERS GO TO HELL!"

I stay there sobbing over his body until a mockingjay sings a high note and I leave his body. I fall in the murk and mud and start crying so hard I start to scream. Angry and devastated at the same time.

The mutts did their job. They're always made to affect someone a certain way. I don't know what they did to anyone else but they sure as hell worked their magic on me. I have no idea where to go form here. Maybe I'll just lie here, hoping they come back. Yeah, right.

Star

I try hard not to hear the young girl's screams. I know it's Angel from District 4, but I can't help her. I know I sound pathetic after helping Carly with Harkson but… this is different. I can't offer her any sort of support.

"Well, how was your birthday?" Grim asks me awkwardly.

"It sure was one hell of a day!" I turn to him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you." He blurts out. "Seeing how much Carly was suffering there and then listening to the girl form 4…"

"I know what you mean," I smile at him and he puts his arms around my waist.

"I can't remember ever caring about someone so much when I was that young," he tells me. We sort of start to sway to no real music.

"Same here…"

I rest my head on his shoulder and he starts singing,

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Every day I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings__  
__Come back to me, and forgive everything__  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time_

He has a marvellous voice. At least better than anyone in District 2 since no one ever sings there.

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
_

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Tears form in my eyes. When he finishes I say, "That, just made this the best birthday ever."

**I think you should recognize the songs but if you don't they are "Your Song" and "Come What May" both from Moulin Rouge a really good movie :)**


	20. Not Alone

**Sorry, couldn't resist putting one last song in here. I'll stop after this :P**

**Hey, I'm wondering if anyone reads these writer's notes so… comment your favourite song :D… if not I'll just stop writing these xD **

**anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games… blah, blah, blah**

Not Alone

Jasper

I run through the forest, branches scratching me. Mutts are chasing me and I must say I am _not _impressed. They're a really fast but seem to struggle jumping over fallen trees. I get a closer look at one as it trips. The mutt's eyes are green and instead of skin it looks like it's made out of bark. And its hair is a poison ivy bush.

I scream as it throws a sharp root at me. I trip and fall down. This is it I'm totally dead now. The creature stands over me. He takes his arm and…

I wake up with a gasp. The sun is starting to set and I stand up. Stupid dreams. I brush the dirt off my pants, rolling my eyes and cursing myself for being scared of a dream. A twig snaps and I duck behind a bush. It's just a rabbit. I shoot it with my bow and arrow. It falls dead. I smile; supper time.

While I cook the rabbit over the small fire I've made out of dried wood to avoid as much smoke as possible. Even if someone comes though, I could probably kill them. Yeah, I could totally fend off whoever comes my way. I store some of my rabbit and climb a tree.

That's weird. The bayou seems to have expanded and the desert looks like it's disappeared. I raise an eyebrow, wondering how much I missed when I was asleep. I decide to hang out up here for a while.

I wonder if people have been avoiding me on purpose…

Grim

"Where did you learn to sing that?" Star asks me, her head still on my shoulder.

"In District 8, we entertain ourselves by singing."

"I wish people sang more often in District 2…"

I smile. "If you want, I will sing twenty four seven from now on."

She laughs a little. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't risk us getting caught."

I kiss her neck. "It's still your birthday…"

"Yeah…"

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Just something impossible."

I don't push the subject.

We keep swaying. I want to freeze this moment, live in it forever. I just wish she feels the same way.

She takes her head off my shoulder and kisses me. I kiss her back. Between kisses she whispers, "Could you sing for me, one last time?"

I smile and begin.

_I__'ve been alone__  
__Surrounded by darkness__  
__I've seen how heartless__  
__The world can be_

_I've seen you crying__  
__You felt like it's hopeless__  
__I'll always do my best__  
__To make you see__  
_

I pull her closer.

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through__  
_

I kiss her softly.

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
__But it ain't hard trying__  
__Every time I see you smiling__  
__And I feel you so close to me__  
__And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

I step back.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble__  
__Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
__I look for reasons__  
__But I don't need 'em__  
__All I need is to look in your eyes__  
__And I realize_

I wrap my arms around her again.

_Baby I__'m not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__You know our love is all we need__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

She kisses me with so much force I fall down. We sit there kissing for a good half an hour.

I hear something that makes me look up. The Anthem is playing and the Capitol's seal is in the sky. The male tribute form District 4 smiles down at us.

Star looks sad. "I wish I could help her somehow".

I agree. "But there's nothing we can do…"

We both sigh and I lie down looking up at the stars. She rests her head on my chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. Just freeze the moment."

I kiss her hair. "Me too."

Rebekah

My mouth feels dry and I can't scream.

"…help…"

"Shut it, kid!" the mutt tells me.

So they've taken my father and mutated him, huh? I tried not to stand for it but now… well, I'm in a bit of a difficult situation. Something comes to mind form previous Games.

"…you're not…"

I feel its scaly foot on my cheek.

The mutt smirks again. "Would you like to see your face in the sky next? No? So shut up!"

This isn't really my dad. Sure, it has his voice but that's what mutts are created for. Attacking in a personal way. I smile.

"Wipe that smile of your face Rebekah!" it commands me.

"No!" I keep smiling.

He twists his foot, cutting my face with those sharp scales of his. I try to reach for my front pocket where I'm keeping my small dagger that I saved for situations like this.

I can taste the tang of blood as it falls in my mouth. I grab the hilt. What happens next is a bit of a blur but somehow I manage to cut its foot off.

The mutt lets out an inhumane shriek.

"Curse you!" It yells in a high pitched, banshee like, voice.

My arm stings as it slices me with its claws and I try not to scream. Somehow I manage to jump in the air and stab it in the chest. It yells and disappears into the murky swamp water. Blood fills the swamp and it stains my boots and pants.

Without knowing where I'm going I trudge ahead.

As soon as I reach dry land I fall on my face and hope that I'll die soon or be healed soon.

Blackness consumes me.

"It'll get infected that way," I hear a voice tell me.

"Urgh…" I moan.

"And that would just make your death all the more painful and unbearable."

"Mhm…"

"But I have some medicine here," I look up and the first thing I see is a bunch of pearly white teeth.

"Justin…?"

"See? You're already losing it Get up!" he forces me into a sitting position.

My eyesight is still slightly blurry but I recognise his mousy brown hair.

There's a sharp pain in my arm but I instantly start feeling better.

As soon as my vision clears I can see the gash in my arm. It's worse than I thought.

"Yeah it _could _get infected…" I sigh.

I can see puss oozing out. I cover my mouth so I don't vomit. "How did it get infected so quickly?"

"I bet those creature's claws were poisonous, or covered in urine or something."

"_Ew_!" The last sentence grosses me out.

"Hey, ask any of the Careers. I bet that whenever Jasper has to take a leak she sticks one of her arrows in the ground and pees on it."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, confused.

He smiles at me. "Not sure. Just random trivia that's useful to know."

I nod. "I see…"

Silence.

"Soooooooooooo…" Justin stands up stretching. "Do you just wanna hang out here in the open where we're completely vulnerable to any sort of attack or look for somewhere safe?

"Maybe we could hide in the Cornucopia? I don't feel like going too far."

"Sure! Hey look, the sun is starting to rise!" he smiles again.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Justin shrugs. "Not sure."

I feel dizzy and lightheaded and just about fall on Justin.

"Whoa! Take it easy. Here, lean on me."

We go inside the Cornucopia and I sit down. "You seem different from the beginning of the Games…"

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I now?"

"Yeah… you seem… older in a way."

"Hmm… Interesting. I guess you just have that effect on people," he grins.

"What do you mean?"

"You make people feel…good about themselves. Like they don't have to put up a barrier or anything. You're a really great person," he smiles at me.

I blush.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not really used to getting complimented. Back home I was just that crazy girl who killed a man."

"Wait, what!"

"Yeah… that's why I'm here. I don't know what came over me it's just… the injustice of the situation pissed me off! Didn't I tell you already?"

"If you did, I don't remember."

Finally, his smile is contagious enough to infect me and I grin.

"Let's play a game." He finally says.

"Aren't we already?"

"No, not that kind. I say something barely anyone knows about me, and then you say something barely anyone knows about you until we run out of random facts."

"Okay… Um… I've never seen a rainbow before but I wish I could more than anything."

"Never? Wow…"

"Your turn."

"My favourite moment of the day is dawn. Sometimes I suffer form insomnia and stay up all night. I'll watch the sun rise and feel like everything will be all right some day."

That's way better than mine. "Okay… I've never had a boyfriend."

Justin gives me a serious face. "Seriously? I think that's pretty obvious."

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants, you come up with one better."

"Hardly anyone knows this, but my favourite food is spaghetti with white sauce and mushrooms."

"What's spaghetti?"

"They're thin noodles that are usually eaten with sauce and they taste amazing!"

I laugh. "I hate the smell of dead leaves. I know being from District 7 that's weird but I just can _not_ stand that smell!"

"I feel ya. I hate the way gasoline smells."

At my look of confusion he clarifies, "We have lots of cars in District 2 and that's what they run on."

"Oooooh…"

I feel dizzy again.

"Easy, easy. Maybe you just want to rest?"

"Yeah, resting would be nice."

He smiles at me. "Thanks for being my friend."

Angel

No such luck. I'm still alive. Stupid Games.

I jump when I hear splashing behind me.

"Wh-who's there?" I hate admitting it but now that I'm here I'm sort of afraid of death.

I turn around to see Jasper, soaking wet and smiling evilly.

"What do _you _want? You here to finish me off?"

Now that I know my opponent anger boils inside me.

"I know you killed all the younger tributes."

She doesn't say anything but steps closer.

"Fine, go ahead, stab me. I don't have anything left to live for. Unlike you, I have a heart and it's already been torn in half."

"What did you say?"

"I said that unlike _you _I have a heart!"

"Are you calling me heartless!"

"As a matter of fact I am!"

"Why you little…"

"What! Little what?"

I guess nobody's ever stood up to her this way before.

"How would you like an alliance?" she smiles.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." I answer through clenched teeth.

"Then I guess that's what will happen then."

She lunges at me and…

**Dead people:**

**Aero (3)**

**Angel (4)**

**Crimson (4)**

**Cham (5)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Walker (9)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**

**The last song that I have in this fanfiction is "Not Alone" the Darren Criss version (although I prefer the AVPM one, but it didn't really fit xD)**


	21. Shedding Tears

**Hello my awesome readers :) I apologise for last writers note… not sure what I was thinking (it's a bad idea to write these late at night) **

**Sooo… this chapter is kind of… bleh. I'm feeling very depressed since we are moving and I had to say goodbye to my best friends who are practically family to me and it was very tough. Tears were shed but hopefully I will see some of them in May… why am I telling you this? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that little tidbit of my life… *sigh* it's tough to live in Spain where at the moment it is fahreezing! :( **

**Okay, I know you guys aren't reading this but I wanna dedicate this chapter to LosjovenesdeIcelandia: Makayla, Nathaniel, Natán, Alan, Paúl, Frumframfrim (better known as Dani), Miriam, Cristina, Sarai and my wonderful sister Megan **

**(pukaroxliza check her out she writes amazing Glee fanfics) **

**I realize that Carly and Harkson's relationship seemed a bit unrealistic for their age so I tried to make it a bit more… awkward ;)**

**Also, (yeah, yeah I'll shut up soon), I couldn't resist sneaking another song that I love in there… yeah… I DO speak Spanish fluently ;)**

**:) Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Hunger Games**

Shedding Tears

Carly

"And that's why you shouldn't have climbed up that high…" I sigh as he falls to the ground. "I thought you would know this, being from District 7 and all."

"I know how to chop down trees, not how high I can climb them. How did you know?" he rubs his behind.

"We hide in trees a lot to catch certain animals like bears."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groans. "At least it wasn't too high up."

I nod, still worried. "And it's a good thing you fell on your derriere."

"Derriere?"

"Your butt."

"Oh… yeah, it is."

There's an awkward silence. "Is your back okay?" this just occurs to me, while I remember one time falling out of a tree and really hurting my back.

"Yeah, yeah." He doesn't sound convinced and he winces when stands up.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, no. It really hurts."

I smile, "I could rub it for you."

At his look of confusion I add, "It'll help you to feel better. But it would be nice if we had a hot pad."

"Why do you know so much about therapy?"

I laugh, "When no one wants to have anything to do with you and you're very accident prone, one learns to fend for themselves. Plus, one day I wanted to work at the apothecary in my district."

"Really? You want to heal people?"

"Both my parents died. I've come close to dying a couple of times. I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I went through and I would help _everyone_."

"Even people like you…"

"Especially people like me!"

I wonder how my district feels about this. They must feel so awkward and if I win I don't think the adults could look me in the eye. That's okay, I won't have anything to do with them, just the innocent children who were raised by arrogant or ignorant parents.

"Hey, that girl form your district sings. Do people in 7 sing a lot?"

"Just us juvi kids."

"Juvi?"

"Juvenile Detention Center."

"They have one of those in your district?"

"Yeah, there's so many of us that they didn't want to kill off half the population."

"Oh….. So why do you guys sing?"

"It gives most people hope. And with Rebekah, it stops her flashbacks. Our cells were beside each other."

"Her voice is beautiful."

"What about District 9?"

"Nah, we prefer to dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm not very good since no one wants anything to do with me as you already know. I do know a couple of older ones though." I quickly add. "Which no one is going to be able to see."

He looks disappointed. "Why not?"

"They're all dances you have to dance with someone else who _also _knows the dance."

"Okay, fair enough."

"How about you? Do you sing?"

"No way! I'd sound like a dying walrus."

I laugh, "You can't be that bad."

"Yeah, I can."

"Okay, well take off your shirt now."

He turns beat red. "Excuse me?"

I roll my eyes trying not to smile. "So I can rub your back, stupid!"  
"Oh… right…" he looks down embarrassed as he takes his shirt off and lies down.

I sit over him and start massaging his back. "Okay, you gotta tell me where it hurts."

"Around my um… tailbone," I laugh at his embarrassment and start rubbing that area.

"So why won't you sing for me?" I ask him after a small silence.

"Because I suck, and the only songs I know are Spanish…"

"Spanish…?"

"An old language."

"Ah… well we don't get many singers in District 9 and it would really make me happy…"

"No way, no how. Sorry."

"Fine, be that way."

More silence.

A twig snaps and it makes us both jump.

"What was that?" I whisper to Harkson as we both stand up.

"I don't know," he whispers back.

I grab his hand, too scared to be embarrassed by this gesture.

A smiling figure appears, soaking wet.

Oh no, not her. Anyone but her please!

"So, lovebirds, how are things going?" Jasper smiles.

Harkson steps in front of me defensively. Even with this gesture I know one of us is going to die.

Jasper

Two easy victims are within my grasp. I'm about to lunge when Harkson darts towards me. We begin combat. I scrape him there, he cuts me here.

Carly stands by, totally useless. That is, until I feel something jab into my shoulder. Surprised I turn around to find the District 9 tribute taking her dagger out of me, a wild look in her eyes, "Don't. Touch. Him." She growls at me though clenched teeth. She seems to have disappeared out of thin air. Great, now my only _real _opponent decides to come after me.

She jumps in front of me. Is she part kangaroo or something? "I said, don't touch him…" she growls again.

I swing my sword over her but she deflects it very strategically with her dagger. I fall down somehow and she turns her back to me for a second.

"Run, Harkson. If one of us has to die at least let it be me..." she suddenly gasps as I take my hidden knife out of her back.

She falls and Harkson catches her. Something in his expression makes me run away. I've never felt fear this way until he looked up at me and said, "You better leave within the next ten seconds…"

I don't look back.

Harkson

Carly starts to cough up blood and I try to calm her down.

Once she stops she smiles.

"Are you afraid?" I ask her.

She shakes her head slowly. "Of death? No…"

I press my forehead against hers. "How can you not?" Tears start streaming down my face. I only started to feel alive when I met her.

"Well, it's inevitable. And if I can die in your arms, I'll die happy."

My lips crash against hers, not being able to hold myself back. When I pull away I whisper to her. "Please don't go…"

"Here…" she pulls off a ring that she's wearing. It looks like a snake wrapped around it. "Wear this, and I'll never have left you…" she starts coughing again. "I love you. I really do…" she closes her eyes and then a second later the cannon goes off. I slip her ring on and stand up.

I look at my first real friend, the only girl I ever loved and probably _will_ ever love.

I start humming a song. "You can't hear me," I gasp through my tears, "but this is for you…"

_No sé si aún me recuerdas,__  
__nos conocimos al tiempo__  
__tú, el mar y el cielo__  
__y quién me trajo a ti._

_Abrazaste mis abrazos__  
__vigilando aquel momento,__  
__aunque fuera el primero,__  
__lo guardara para mí._

_Si pudiera volver a nacer__  
__te vería cada día amanecer__  
__sonriendo como cada vez,__  
__como aquella vez.__  
_

I try to keep from sobbing as I continue to sing.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,__  
__voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.__  
__Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,__  
__por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.__  
_

The tears don't stop and a bunch of mockingjays join me.

_El día de la despedida__  
__de esta playa de mi vida__  
__te hice una promesa:__  
__volverte a ver así._

_Más de cincuenta veranos__  
__hace hoy que no nos vemos__  
__ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo__  
__ni quien me trajo a ti._

_Si pudiera volver a nacer__  
__te vería cada día amanecer__  
__sonriendo como cada vez,__  
__como aquella vez._

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,__  
__voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.__  
__Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,__  
__por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

_Y, te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,__  
__ y voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.__  
__Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,__  
__por mucho que pasen los años, por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

I finish and start sobbing. "Why…?"

The hovercraft is long gone with Carly's body. I keep trekking on though, she would be angry if I sat around sulking about her. I sigh and walk through the forest, feeling slightly lost. I groan as a small package with food lands in front of me. If there's one thing I_ do_ hate it's pity. At least I won't starve, right?

Oh who am I kidding! The only thing I want to do right now is crawl in a hole and die. I'm not usually the dramatic type but my life feels like it's shattering around me. I didn't have anything to live for, then I did, and now I don't again.

"Ugh…" I put my face in my hands. "What am I going to do…?"

**Gosh, I was going write more but it seemed very unnecessary so yeah, um, I finished it even though it is shorter than I'd like it to be… :/ Oh well, the song is one of my ABSOLUTE favourites and it's called "La Playa" by "La Oreja de Van Gogh" when they were actually good! It's about a summer romance that ended and he hasn't seen her in 50 years and it talks about how this crazy guy hardly forgets anything (**_**y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida**_**) and I thought it fit because they had their time together but he needs to move on… yeah. **

**The fallen are:**

**Aero (3)**

**Angel (4)**

**Crimson (4)**

**Cham (5)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Carly (9)**

**Walker (9)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**

**Who do you want to hear from in the next chapter?**


	22. A Peaceful Morning

**Well hello again :) Gosh I remember when I thought of writing this :) it was after the second time I read Catching Fire... **

**We're already on Chapter 22. Wha...? :) I've enjoyed writing this fanfiction immensely though. **

**The one thing I always find myself doing, is listening to music whilst writing and it helps me sort of block out everything. Right now, I'm totally loving Carlos Baute's (although Hawk Nelson still holds the position for my favourite band) Te Regalo. And Ministry of Magic's Don't Leave, yes I am a huge Harry Potter nerd :B **

**It is finally nice out! This should last for about a week, then just watch it get freezing again ¬¬ **

**Now it's like, 24ºC out! :D :D or 75º F. Hehe, in case you were wondering, I'm Canadian :P**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy this! Without you, I wouldn't have this awesome hobby :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games *sigh* it sucks :(**

A Peaceful Morning

Justin

I grin goofily at Rebekah. "Seriously? You've never kissed anyone?"

"Seriously." She looks as though she is.

"Wow! I'm twelve and I've kissed a girl..."

She looks at me with disbelieving eyes. "No!"

"Mhm. It's something I wouldn't mind forgetting though. That way, I would have more memory space for important things."

"Like?"

"Like the last few days. I wish I could remember them clearly. As if they happened a second ago."

"Me too. Justin, you're the best friend I've ever had! Even if you are three years younger than me."

"You are too. Except for the three years younger thing." I laugh.

We've been playing the random fact game for a while.

"Alright, my turn. Mmmm... I'm a twin, but my mother miscarried my brother."

"No way!"

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad I wasn't though. What would you do if your twin brother was voted into the Games?"

"Gosh, you're right."

I smile, "Your turn."

"Ugh, I don't really know..."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid of heights..."

I try hard not to burst out laughing. "Isn't that...slightly ironic?" It's hard not to grin.

"Yeah, pretty ridiculous, I know."

"Hey, it's better than being claustrophobic and being from District 2."

"No way!"

"Yeah way. I hate tight spaces."

"But you don't mind the Cornucopia?"

"We aren't inside a mountain trai- mining for stones..."

"I guess."

Oof, I almost let slip what we really do in District 2.

"Um... I love to sing. Which I guess is sort of obvious by now. I used to love it more than anything. For a long time it's the only that kept me going."

"Why's that?"

"It stopped the flashbacks. Like a temporary version of that medicine some sponsors sent me, along with your antidote."

"Huh, singing really is therapeutic."

"Sorry?"

"A doctor back in 2 was trying to convince people of that..."

"What happened?"

"They put him in the insane asylum. But not for the singing thing." I quickly add.

There's a small silence.

"How can you sing so well?"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure."

"I wish I was that great."

"Do you have any other hidden talents?"

"Well... I paint."

"How can I never heard this before?"

"Because it's sort of embarrassing for me."

"Embarrassing? How so?"

"While everyone else is out training for the Games, I'm inside, painting flowers and rainbows and sunsets."

"I think that's pretty awesome. You know, break the status quo!"

"I guess you're right..."

I'm so happy to have her as a friend and not someone else. She would never betray me and I would never do so to her. Sometimes... I forget where we are. And when I remember, I get very depressed. So, for that reason I'd not think of it. That's why I came up with this game. If I am correct it is June... oh... "CRAP!" I say out loud.

"What is it?"

"I totally forgot about my sister's birthday! Ugh, I am so stupid."

She rests her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it... When was it?"

"May thirty first."

"So just a few days ago..."

I rub the bridge of my nose in annoyance at myself. "These Games really make a person go insane."

"Or they heal someone from being insane," she smiles at me.

"Hey, how's your arm?" I ask after a small moment of silence.

She shows me her arm. It looks jus about healed. It'll probably scar over. But that's a good thing.

"Did you know that scar tissue is stronger than skin?"

"I didn't. I guess that explains why it looks so weird compared to the rest of your skin."

"Yep!"

"Why do you know so much about survival?"

"I'm from District 2!"

"...and they teach you survival skills there?"

"Hello, Career district!"

She laughs, smacking her forehead. "Oh, duh!"

"Yeah, I didn't like the training part but learning a bunch of survival facts is fun! Even though the scar tissue thing isn't survival but..."

She suddenly grabs her forehead.

"Rebekah..."

She passes out. "REBEKAH!"

Spirit

"So if we save this food, and that water over there we should be fine for the next weel." I explain to Micaela.

"Okay, that makes sense. Sorry, I'm just not used to all this stuff. We don't tend to go outside in District 3."

"Yeah, I guessed that." He laughs looking at my pale skin.

"Oh, like you're Mister Golden Body!" I laugh.

"Actually..." he compares his arm to mine.

"Shut up."

He smiles at me. "I didn't say anything."

She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Micaela!"

"What?"

"I've been working my butt off to get to know but every time I feel like you're actually considering being my friend I crash into this huge wall!"

"Huge...wall?"

"That you put up to protect yourself. From what? Do I scare you?"

"No..."

"Then what is it?"

"I just..."

"Exactly."

She sighs.

"As I was saying, we need to make sure to find more provisions before we run out. Like, gather some more food when we still have enough for at least three days. Got it?"

"Yeah..."

Why does she always push me away? Can't she see that I want to care about her? I want to keep her safe.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks.

"No, just hurt."

She looks at her feet. "Sorry, it's just... I feel myself wanting to let you in and then I put this wall up!"

"The one I'm always crashing into..."

Yeah."

"I could help knock it down for you!" I smile at her.

"How?"

"Mmmm... not sure. But I can try!"

"By doing what?"

"This." I kiss her cheek.

Her face goes red. "What was _that_?"

"Don't react like this. It's not as if I kissed you on the lips." Then I say in a mock seductive tone. "Unless you want me to..!"

"Shut up!" she says, completely embarrassed.

I laugh.

"It's not funny..."

"And why, may I ask?"

"You're making fun of me!"

"Nope, I'm just trying to make the air less tense."

"Yeah, 'cause kissing me on the cheek is totally going to do that."

"You never know," I smirk.

"Yeah, I do!"

"You can't know everything."

"Watch me."

"How many provisions would we need to survive for another two weeks?"

"Um..."

"Exactly."

"No fair," she grumbles.

"All's fair in love and war!"

"And what's this?" she covers her mouth as soon as she speaks.

I laugh slightly. "Excuse me?"

"That's not what I mean. I wanted to say... aw crap!"

I laugh harder. "Don't worry, I get it."

"Really?"

"You bet your ass I do!"

"Don't cuss."

"Huh?"

"I said don't cuss. It's totally unnecessary."

"Oh... I was actually referring to it in the donkey sense but... okay."

"The donkey sense...?"

"Haven't you ever heard anyone use that for donkey?"

"So I bet my donkey you know what I'm talking about?"

"See, that just sounds stupid."

"I think you sound stupid"

I open my mouth exaggeratedly. "I find that to be quite offensive Miss Balmores!"

She smiles a bit. "Well get used to it stupid."

She goes on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek. "There, to break the ice a bit."

I smile. I might actually have a chance after all.

Justin

"For the love of mutt, Rebekah! Wake up!"

That didn't work either. I didn't think it would but, hey, I'll try anything.

What caused her to suddenly drop like that? I didn't hear the cannon so she can't be dead. I look at her face and I am flooded with realization.

The cuts on her face are infected and I didn't think of cleaning them.

"Well, now if I only had some water!" I say, slightly louder than necessary.

Nothing. I guess I'll have to go scouting for some.

I pick her up and she's slightly lighter than I thought. I guess she's probably a few pounds lighter than at the beginning of the Games. As I suspected her ribs are very defined. I sigh.

Her eyes flutter open for a second. "I'm sorry..."

I shush her. "We're going to find water and we're going to disinfect those cuts on your face."

She nods and closes her eyes again.

Thinking back on it, our friendship is actually very odd. She's three years older than me and from a different district. I laugh, remembering our first night in the Training Center. We met because I tripped and fell on top of her. It was so embarrassing at the moment but now, it seems like it was a million years ago.

"_I am so sorry!" I apologise to the girl I've just ploughed into, ruining her outfit._

_She laughs. "Don't worry. This outfit was already a piece of crap."_

_I sigh in relief. "Hey, you're from District 7, right?"_

"_Yeah, my district thought it would be a good idea to send a traumatised girl into the Arena for some reason. People aren't that nice there."_

_I nod. "People in mine are sort of stuck up. Worse than in District 1!"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Uh..." crap! Why'd I say that? "Because we're so close to the Capitol geographically..."_

"_Oh! That makes sense." She smiles at me._

"_I'm Justin, by the way."_

"_I'm Rebekah!"_

"_Well Rebekah from District 7, you are the nicest person I've met so far."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, that chick from District 11 just sort of looked at me and went 'hmph'"_

"_Get outta town! She did the same to me!"_

_We both laugh. _

I didn't know it back then, but she's become the only friend I've really had. She likes me for me! Not because my dad's the mayor, not because I'm very rich, not because I'm likely to be in the Games. She says that sometimes she wonders if she's too nice.

"I'd rather be nice than a murderer," I'd said.

Then she freaked and I had to calm her down.

I don't want her to die. Whatever happens, I'm going to make sure she wins. Even if it means giving my own life.

Rebekah

I wake up screaming. I was having a terrible dream where a mutt with my father's voice was chasing me. Then I realize that it actually happened. My face feels like it's burning and I put my hand against my cheek.

"Don't touch it!" Justin yells.

"Sorry..." my mouth feels frozen so it comes out more like, "Flowby..."

"And try not to talk."

I nod. I look up into my friend's purple eyes.

"I made a paste out of special leaves and some liquid to heal the infection."

"What liquid?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

If I didn't feel so awful I'd be grossed out.

He rests his hand on my forehead. "Oh good! Your fever's gone down quite a bit."

What happened? The last thing I remember is something about scar tissue. Then nothing.

"I think that cut on your face is infected too, and since no one wants to send us any medicine..."

I nod, understanding. But where are we? I can see trees all over the place. Are we in the forest? I guess so.

For the next few hours I slip in and out of consciousness, whenever I'm awake I feel terrible. Whenever I'm not I feel dead.

I almost wish I _was_ dead.

Jasper

I've been trying to figure out all day why I felt afraid. I just don't understand it, but every time I see his face I feel a small shiver.

Okay, let's see, who have I all killed? Kyra, Cham, Flynn, Glisten, Angel and the hunters. That's seven people. Not even half. Oh well, only seven more to go before I win. And I will win, even if it means I have to kill every person...

_Snap_.

I grin evilly. Perfect.

**Another short-ish chapter. Who do you think is about to die? I want to see what your guesses are :P**

**Those who have lost their lives:**

**Aero (3)**

**Angel (4)**

**Crimson (4)**

**Cham (5)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Carly (9)**

**Walker (9)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**

**No one new in this chapter.**


	23. Author's Note

**Hey guys! It's me! I had to change my account name for unsaid reasons.**

**Megan: Meaning she didn't like her current name.**

**Me. Shut up Meggie! People don't need to know that!**

**So anyways I changed it and just wanted to let you guys know! I am currently working on Chapter 23 :D :D :D thanks for reading and thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Lots and lots and lots and lots of love!**

**-Brianna (hehe I'm getting really used to signing with this name)**

**PS. Keep voting! I'm really torn between two people who should win!**


	24. A Change in the Winds

**Sorry for the late update! *begs on hands and knees for forgiveness* I had writer's block then I had to study like crazy and then it was my birthday and I felt so horrible I didn't wanna get outta bed (April 11****th****) and then it was Spring Break and we were visiting friends and blah, blah, blah. Excuses, excuses.**

**So… yeah, please enjoy! Although it isn't one of the best things I've written :P**

**Deesclaimer (preferably read in French accent): I do no****t own zee Hunger Games :(**

**Micaela**

**Justin**

**Harkson**

**Grim**

A Change in the Winds

Grim

Star and I try not to seem awkward around each other. It has been three days after all. I still feel like I should apologise. I open my mouth and close it again.

"Look, Star…"

"Hey, let's not think about it okay? It just makes things awkward and let's forget this ever happened."

I smile and take her hand. "Got it."

_Snap_.

I hear someone swear loudly the say, "Oh, screw it!"

Jasper jumps out of the bushes. This is not good.

"Aren't rabbits annoying?" she says.

"What d'you want?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. Just… to talk."

She starts to walk in a circle around us. "So… I got news from a birdie called a jabberjay that you two…" her voice gets sappy. "Are in _love_!"

I glare at her. "What's it to you? Wait… there's jabberjays here?"

"No, I'm just informed." She snickers a bit.

"Look, kill us or leave!" Star pipes up angrily, her fists clenched.

"I actually plan to do exactly that."

A knife appears in my chest and I howl in pain.

My vision goes blurry but I can see a glint of blonde hair and magenta hair.

I try to sit up but I feel a boot push me down again.

That's when the coughing starts. I can't stop the blood from filling my mouth, although surprisingly, it isn't as painful as I always imagined.

The shining blonde hair looks less…flowy. Is that a word? Flowy? Not sure. My vision clears slightly and I can see Jasper stumbling away, trying not to fall over.

Star leans down beside me. Hey eyes dart between mine, looking horrified. "Grim!" My eyelids feel droopy. "No Grim! Don't die! Don't die!" she sounds hysterical. She looks at the knife protruding from my chest and tries to pull it out before I stop her. A weird peace has fallen over me. I smile. "You're beautiful…" Her purple eyes shine with tears threatening to spill over. Her breaths are short and uneven. "You can't leave me! Please don't!"

"Shh…" I place my index finger to her lips.

Her lips crash into mine. I try to respond but I can't. I can feel the strength leaving my body. "Win this… I know you can!"

I lay my head on the ground. Blackness.

Star

The world crashes around me. Tears spill onto my cheeks, leaving visible tear tracks on my dirty face. I didn't hear the cannon; as a matter of fact I can't hear anything. It feels just like when Dervish McMillan died times ten. He was my friend when I was ten. I want to stop crying but it's too impossible. A part of me's just died.

I look at the forest floor as I walk away, jealous of the people in District 8 who will be able to attend his funeral. A glint in the bushes catches my eye. It's a gold chain with an acorn on it. I look at it curiously. Whose can it be? I look around cautiously, not all there yet. I don't see anyone. I pocket it, thinking of returning it to its owner if I find them.

As Grim's face appears that night I try to keep from crying.

A week goes by uneventful. How is that even possible? I should be grateful I guess. Something interrupts my thoughts. It's a yell. My eyes open in horror as I stand up running to the source of the screaming, tears streaming down my face and shrieking, "Justin!"

Jasper

Rebekah lies to the side unconscious. My boot mark on her forehead. I am so angry, how dare that girl from District 2 injure me? Well now I'm going to get my revenge. "Yell away, Justin." I grab him by the shirt and bring his face inches from mine. Then I smile a sickly smile and raise my eyebrows once at him.

"Please, don't kill Rebekah! Please!"

"As much as I'd love to! I need to frame this on someone who isn't me…"

His eyes are fear stricken. "Why?"

"You see this?" I point at the cut around the part in my hair. I let go a grab a handful of his hair, forcing his head back slightly. I whisper in his ear, "Guess who did this to me."

I force him to face me, he looks like he's about to have a panic attack. "Is she dead?"

I smile as his face contorts with anger. "IS SHE DEAD?"

"No, if she was I wouldn't have a reason to kill you."

"Drop him!" says a surprisingly strong voice somewhere behind me.

Harkson is standing in a small clearing. I can hear thunder. In his left hand there's an axe.

"You're kidding me right?" I try to sound brave, but something about him terrifies me. He has a murderous look in his eyes again.

"I'm sick of you and you're killing sprees. I am through with being scrupulous, and I'm going to finish you off, once and for all."

"You and what army?"

He looks at me. "That retort didn't even make any sense."

He's right. That didn't make any sense.

I put my knife to Justin's throat. "Come a single step closer and I'll slit his throat!"

"Don't pay attention to her!" Justin yells. "Kill her, I don't mind dying."

Harkson bends down and a bow and arrow materialize in the ground. He camouflaged weapons, but why here?

He aims at me and as I dodge the arrow my knife cuts Justin's throat slightly. Good, can still use him as a human shield since he's still alive.

Hands grab my neck from behind.

"What the…?" I choke out.

A shaky hateful voice says, "Let. Him. Go."

Come on! Is everyone here or something.

I turn around and smile. My knife cuts Justin, this time causing the cannon go off.

"NOOO!" Star screams, releasing her grip on me. She catches her brother. "Justin! Justin! JUSTIN!"

Her face becomes distorted and angry. Her body shakes.

She stands up and faces me. I swear I see fire in her eyes.

"Harkson give me that axe!"

"Star I-"

"Just give me the frickin' axe!" She yells.

He throws it at her and for a small second I hope it'll cut off one of her limbs, but she catches it in an expert fashion. "Here's where seventeen years of training comes in handy…"

I smile, despite how I feel. "Alright, bring it princess."

She runs at me and I run back. When she's close enough to me she slides between my legs, and I do a summersault to dodge her attack. We face each other.

The cannon goes off and I jump, seeing an arrow has appeared in Harkson's neck.

Rebekah's standing to my right. By the look on her face I can see she was aiming at me. Is everyone against me or something?

Star all of a sudden doubles over and starts to vomit. I look around and see if anyone else is showing signs of polluted air. It's just her.

Rebekah refocuses first and aims another arrow at me, which I avoid easily. Rain starts falling and I start running. I dodge every arrow Rebekah shoots at me and don't stop fleeing until I know I'm a good two miles away.

Rebekah

No! I lost her! I look around but don't see anyone. I decide to return to the battle grounds.

The rain's washed away all of Star's puke. What the heck was that all about?

I see her lying over a body and sobbing. They already took Harkson's away so I feel confused.

"Where's Justin…?" I ask afraid of the answer.

She doesn't answer me.

I walk towards her and see a patch of brown hair. I thought I would feel crushed if this ever happened but instead… I feel angry. Furious in fact. Hot tears fill my eyes. That's it!

"Star, I'm sorry about…" I can't say or I _will _start to feel heartbroken.

I spin around and run off into the forest.

"Jasper you inconsiderate piece of…" I can't even think of a word bad enough to describe her.

I grip my bow as if my life depended on it. If she would only show herself…

I hear a snap and shoot to the place the sound came from.

_Bang_!

I peek through the bushes, thinking of how unwise it was to fire blindly. I cover my mouth with my hand. I killed the wrong person!

Spirit

I hear the cannon go off. "Hey Micaela, who do you think die…" Mt eyes go wide! "Micaela!" Oh no! I look around to see if I can find whoever lodged that arrow in her skull. I catch a glimpse of piercing blue eyes before her killer runs away.

It was Rebekah. Rebekah? Impossible! She wouldn't do that… would she?

A mockingjay sings the warning note and a hovercraft carries Micaela's body away.

"No! No wait!" I try to grab her body but she's out of my reach.

I look at the forest ground. She's gone…

"Holy sh-crap! She's gone!" I yell out. No she can't be gone, she was only fifteen!

Wait a minute… did I just keep myself from cursing? I pinch the bridge of my nose so I don't cry. Why though? What's the point of looking tough? I let the tears fall freely down my face. She was a great friend.

I put my hand to my mouth and raise it. A final goodbye.

I let out a shuddering sigh. That was so unexpected and… painful.

I sit down and put my head between my knees. "Why?" I sob.

Star

The hovercraft has carried away my brother's body. I sit in the spot he was killed. I see a bunch of stones near a river. An idea comes to me.

I stand up and pick up a few, spelling out words. This makes me cry again. I feel like a part of my heart's been torn out. What I'm trying to write takes longer than I thought but when I finish it I wipe my eyes and read,

_Here died Justin Hawkins_

_Son of Billius Hawkins and Regila Hawkins_

_Male Tribute of District 2_

_The 25__th__ Annual Hunger Games_

A part of me wants to crawl in a hole and never do anything again. _Ever_. The other part wants me to forgive Jasper. But there's a third part, the dominant one that begins to consume me in hatred and anger.

I don't care how long it takes or how hard it may be.

I'm definitely going to kill Jasper, even if it kills me trying.

**I was going to make this longer to make up for the lack of updates but what else can I write without this chapter seeming crowded? I love you guys!**

**Sorry if a lot of the endings sound rushed but, come on! It's the Hunger Games**

**Deaths:**

**Justin (2)**

**Micaela (3)**

**Aero (3)**

**Angel (4)**

**Crimson (4)**

**Flynn (5)**

**Cham (5)**

**Glisten (6)**

**Bennett (6)**

**Harkson (7)**

**Ivy (8)**

**Grim (8)**

**Carly (9)**

**Walker (9)**

**Kyra (10)**

**Cruz (10)**

**Clover (11)**

**Mok (11)**

**Amber (12)**

**Ross (12)**


	25. New Pawns

**Okay guys, this for the Rebekah lovers it's all written from her perspective :D :D :D **

**Excuse me just one second while I go into Starkid freakout mode:  
OMG OMG OMG OMG STARSHIP WAS ONE OF THE BEST FREAKING THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN! :D :D AND TOOTSIE AND MEGAGIRL ARE SOOO CUTE AND SO IS BUG! :D **

**As my readers I am going to tell you guys to go and watch it. Like, right now forget about reading this new chapter, go to youtube NOW you will NOT regret it I promise!**

**Alright! If you're reading this you better have watched Starship because if not… um… something bad will happen to you.**

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense to you but I thought it was an interesting twist…? NO SHUT UP YOU'LL TELL THEM EVERYTHING! **

**Readers, please don't judge me for the weirdness of this chapter… I've been watching too many episodes of Bones in my free time ¬¬**

**Okay enjoy! :D :D :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

New Pawns

As I walk through the forest I glare at everything in my path. Bushes, butterflies, birds and even a stick. I feel so confused! I'm still furious at Jasper but I also feel horrible about the girl from District 3. The look on her friend's face was just…

I sigh and roll my eyes. I rub my temples in frustration. Why is life so complicated? I honestly envy those girls whose biggest problems were who liked who and who had an eating disorder and stupid gossip like that. That's what used to be considered "drama". It might still be in the school I'd be going to if it hadn't been for that night. I climb a tree and a small parachute lands on the branch beside me. I look around and when I see no one, I grab it. It's really small. I open it and find a picture in it. My eyes widen in shock and I crumple it up, throwing the photo as far from me as possible. The tears come without my consent and it all comes back to me, as if it was happening at this second.

"_I saw you with her! Don't try to deny it!"_

_A skinny girl in a night gown too big for her listened to her parents argument. _

"_Why do you even care? It's not like you ever want to have any fun any more!" _

"_Well, excuse me for having to take care of OUR daughter while you're out getting drunk with that 'friend' of yours!"_

"_What do you mean 'friend'?" _

"_Well as far as I'm concerned…"_

_The girl covered her ears, tears streaming down her face. She caught little bits of the fight._

"…_wouldn't call Rebekah a brat!" _

"…_at times!"_

_The girl ran to her room and tried to drown out the sounds of yelling by singing one of her favourite songs. _

"_My gift is my song…" _

_She heard the door slam and her mother storm past her room, talking to herself. _

"_Fine! Let him leave! He'll be back before morning!"_

_And sure enough her father came back just before dawn, drunk and violent. _

I shudder, trying to block out the memories and screaming, "No! Stop it! STOP!"

"_You hurt Rebekah!" the mother screamed looking at the figure of the small girl, a cut in her arm. _

I grab my head and start rocking back and forth.

_A year later, a small nine seven year old girl sat on her bed with her father beside her. _

"_Mom says you're leaving and never coming back…"_

Sobs escape me.

"'_Bekah…"_

"_Dad, you know I hate it when you call me that."_

"Don't say it! Don't say it please!"

_The man smiled. "'Bekah, if I loved you…"_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"…_why would__ I ever leave your mother and you?" _

_She smiled relieved and closed her eyes. "Good night Dad. I love you."_

"_Good night 'Bekah." _

_She had terrible dreams that night and when she woke up the next morning she found the worst surprise of her life. _

_Her father had left her. And he was never coming back. _

"NO! Come back! Come back!" my shoulders shake uncontrollably.

I look at the sky resentfully. "Why'd you leave, huh? WHY?"

I cry myself to sleep. My dreams are nightmares where I'm forced to watch Justin die a total of fifty horrendous deaths.

When I wake up it's still dark out and I hear someone talking to themselves. At least, I think I do.

"No, no, no! That's a completely stupid idea!"

I don't recognize the voice.

"Well, how about we team up and…?"

"And…what?"

The voices are lowered so I can't hear what they're saying.

"WHAT? No way man!"

"Come on Flynn!"

Flynn? Wait, that's impossible he's dead!

"Together we'd be invincible!"

"Sorry Cruz, I have a strict _don't trust anyone_ policy that I'm quite happy living by."

This doesn't add up at all! I narrow my eyes and look down, trying to see. Sure enough I spot a head of flaming red hair and curly blond hair.

What in the…?

Cruz steps closer to him, "Are you sure…?"

Flynn smiles, "Definitely."

What the heck is going on? Cruz and Flynn back in the Arena? Seriously, what the-

I hear a twig snap and both figures disappear in the second it takes me to find the source of the noise.

I hear someone swear to themselves and mumble, "I was sure I'd heard someone!"

It's Spirit!

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I think to myself. Okay, I can't let him see me. I try to shrink more into the shadows.

He runs off in a different direction and I sigh in relief. Thank goodness for all those twigs lying around in this forest, there seems to be quite a few of them.

Something doesn't add up. Strangely enough I'm not happy at the idea that there might be more tributes alive than what it seems. It's definitely time to pack up and investigate. There's no way I'd be able to fall back asleep anyways.

As I land I hurt my foot. I try and fail not to groan in pain.

I get back up and start limping in the direction which I think Spirit went. Maybe if I stay behind him he'll never find me? I don't know but it's worth a shot.

I walk a few hours before stopping because the pain in my foot's become too unbearable. I take my shoe off and massage my ankle. I suspect it's sprained. I don't have time for this! I have to know what's going on!

The sky's becoming a light grey colour. Sunrise will be soon. I groan as I press one spot in my ankle. Maybe I'll just sit here for a while… The sky's turning a very pale blue; it won't be long before the sun peeks out from behind the mountain that I'm facing now.

I try hard to keep my eyes open for the next couple of hours while I remain seated. Ugh, why is it that every time I feel strong I seem to collapse like I did last night? It certainly wasn't like that with Justin… Heaven knows how much I miss him. But I just can't let myself cry about him. Gosh, why is it so hard? I mean, he was loads younger than me but still… I sigh loudly. "Forget about it Rebekah!" I command myself. "He in't coming back."

It's true, I saw him die! But… did I see Flynn and Cruz die? I try to remember all the deaths I've seen. Yes, Justin offed Cruz and he fell at our feet dead. Then what's going on…? I let out a yawn.

I jump when I hear voices again.

"Would you leave me alone already?"

It's them!

I hide behind the rock I've been sitting on and try hard not to make a sound.

I hear a laugh. That's Cruz, so the annoyed voice must've been Flynn.

"No, I'm really a ghost who's come to haunt to before the Games," Cruz answers jokingly.

"Ha-ha," says Flynn sarcastically. "Seriously dude, leave me alone."

"Nah, I'm good."

I peak my head out and see them walk right past me.

Flynn turns to face Cruz. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the heck's going on. I remember being shot and then everything went black. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital being cured. When I finally think I might be going home, BANG, I end up here again, beside you."

Flynn rolls his eyes. "Well, I remember Jasper pushing stabbing me in the leg with a knife and then I heard the cannon and got dragged off, like you."

"Wait, so… we're supposed to be dead?"

"I guess as far as these people know we are…"

What?

"But…we're not."

"No, we aren't."

"So…wanna team up…?"

"Holy crap, Cruz! For the millionth time no! Why are you so insistent on this?"

Oh my gosh it sounds like they're married or something! I try to stifle a laugh at the thought.

"Why are you so intent on rejecting me?"

"Okay one, that sounded wrong on so many levels and two, because as I said earlier I have a strict _don't trust anyone_ policy I live by."

I stand up. "Then why don't you just kill him?" I ask.

Flynn jumps and looks at me with those strange yellow eyes of his. They narrow in confusion.

Cruz points at me. "How are _you _still alive."

Um…excuse me?

"What d'you mean 'how are you still alive'?"

"Well, I just thought you'd be one of the first to die…"

"For your information, my ally and I are the ones who "killed" you, unless you forget. And aren't you two supposed to be dead?"

"Dude, I know right?" Flynn adds.

"Shut up Flynn." Cruz commands him.

Flynn almost says something but obviously decides otherwise.

"No, I'm serious. I _saw_ you die!" Now it's my turn to point at Cruz.

"What do you think the Gamemakers are up to?" Flynn asks me.

"I don't know…" I look at the sky. Clouds are starting to fill it.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way…" Flynn says. "I mean, _I _should be on _my _way."

He walks about a hundred meters before Cruz sprints after him. "Wait a second!"

Okay, now something definitely doesn't add up.

How is it possible for tributes to die and be thrust back into the Games?

I hear thunder, a storm's on its way. That's not a good sign…

I begin talking to myself again, "Okay so I have two options. I could look for shelter, or follow those two weirdoes and find out what's going on…"

I decide on the latter. Something is definitely rotten in Denmark. I'm not really sure why people say that, or what Denmark is…

I step very carefully as to not make any noise. If something _is _up, I'm definitely going to kill them. After all, they're officially in my way of winning.

I'm sick of being the sweet girl; Jasper killed Justin and who's to say everyone else won't try to kill me?

"I think she fell for it."

Jackpot!

"Yeah, it was really hard hiding out in this stupid forest you know?" That's Cruz…

"I know, and the whole cannon thing was really hard to simulate."

"Wait…"

"It's a good thing you're such a nerd," Cruz pokes Flynn's chest. "And were able to hack into the Gamemakers computer system."

"I didn't. I projected holographic pictures of us into the sky." Flynn rolls his eyes.

"How'd you sneak that kind of equipment in?"

Flynn smirks. "Who says I snuck it in?"

Cruz's eyes widen. "Someone sent you a package with that _thing_ in it!"

Flynn nods. "Yeah, they sure did."

"Who…?"

"I have a…friend in the Capitol with access to this kind of stuff."

Holy crap! This is crazy…how'd they hide out for this long? Wait, but that means…

"_Yo, Rebekah, what's that?" Justin points at something on the ground. _

"_Not sure, we'll just leave it there in case its someone else." _

And then we passed that same spot and Justin pointed out that it was gone…

"So where is this…'advanced technology'?"

"I must've dropped it on accident. It was a gold chain with what looked like an acorn on it."

"Seemingly harmless…"

Whoa! This is…insane! How can…how did…?

I can't even think straight! I SAW CRUZ DIE!

"Hey, how _did _you manage to NOT die when that brat from District 2 shot you?"

Flynn asks Cruz.

Brat? He's two years younger than him.

"He missed. So if he didn't even shoot me, an arrow couldn't pierce any of my vital organs."

"Wow, you know your stuff…"

"Uh…yeah. I work with dead cows all day long."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Cruz smiles, "Whatever, I'm just really smart."

I'm about to stand up but someone puts their hand over my mouth and drags me out of ear shot.

"What the…?" I say when they release me.

"Shut up!" Jasper whispers to me. "They can still hear us if we aren't careful."

"Let. Go!" I say struggling to free myself.

"What, so you can kill me after I saved your life? Not likely"

I scoff. "You, save _my _life? Why…?" I ask her suspicious. "You hate me."

"Yeah, but as much as I hate you I don't want you killed by two pretty boys who've been hiding out for a while now."

"How long've you known?"

"That these two weasels are still alive? Shortly after you all ganged up against me."

"Okay…So two days?"

"Yeah, oh look, it's starting to rain."

"Yeah, well I'm leaving now…Thanks for um…saving my life?"

"Watch your back, I'll be killing you soon!" she glares at me.

Then what was the point of saving me from…whatever she was saving me from.

I just roll my eyes and spot a small cave, it isn't very obvious but I see it.

I enter it and sit down. I sigh and rest my head on a rock. It's cold in here but at least it's dry.

For a second I think I hear voices in the cave but realize they're outside. I hold my breath as they walk past. I have a pretty good idea who it is.

My brain still hasn't really been able to process how they got away with hiding all this time. It just doesn't make any sense!

My head starts hurting and I close my eyes. Maybe I'll at least get some sleep.

As I dream about Flynn drinking a substance form a tall thin can and growing wings something snaps in my brain.

I wake up with wide eyes. "He wasn't bleeding! When Justin shot him there wasn't any blood! That bastard!"

I stand up and poke my head out of the cave. It's stopped raining but everything's still wet. I suspect I was asleep for around two six hours. _Six hours!_ Holy crap! That's way too much time! I've got to get a move on. Those two are trouble and I don't like the way they play.

Just as I'm about to step out of the cave I hear something like a rock falling against something else. That's when my head starts spinning and everything goes black.

**Okay this chapter's weird, I started writing this idea then was like, "No, I'm going back and rewriting it!" but it's just been taking me so long to update lately and I thought it was an okay idea so I was like, "Screw it. It makes sense to me, so yeah I'll keep it" **

**Please ignore the weirdness of it *crawls under rock***

**And you know what? I'm not gonna tell you if Rebekah's dead or alive MWAHAHAHAHA :D anyways I hope you liked this chapter :D**


	26. Author's Note 2: Eurovison

**Okay readers! I had to do an author's note about this. **

**What the heck is up with Eurovison? I think they choose horrible songs on purpose so we can make fun of the people from our home. I live and Spain and am totally embarrassed by Lucía's song! OMG Dx just kill me now! Those lyrics were terrible! THEY DO'T MAKE ANY EFFING SENSE! *sigh* I guess maybe it's a good thing I'm moving to Canada xD**

**But Sweden's performance was…interesting xD I mean the guy was hot, he can sing, he can dance but the song was just… O.o I mean, the first thing he says is "Stop don't that it's impossible, 'cause I know that it is possible!"**

**Seriously dude? Guys seriously go look it up on youtube it's freakin hilarious! **

**That is all :D Love you guys!**

**-Brianna**


	27. An Unexpected Tribute

**Hello lovely people! I have bad news, I am sick…again ¬¬ I am ALWAYS sick, this time it's with a horrible cold. **

**So while I was resting yesterday I saw something very interesting on the 'Recently Popular' flair search (yes, I use pieces of flair, got a problem?) and I kinda accidentally found out my favourite character in the TV show "Bones" was killed. So me, being the huge nerd I am went online even though it was late and watched the episode and positively bawled! How many of you watch Bones or any other cop shows? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

An Unexpected Tribute

Star

As I trudge through the woods I sit down to rest. That's the fifth time in the last few days. I'm haven't had much energy lately and every time I stop I puke. It got to the point where I just threw up bile. And now, I just dry heave. I don't know why I've been feeling so sick lately. A thought occurred to me but it was just too terrifying and I refuse to believe it. So now, I'm guessing I just ate something that was bad…

I close my eyes for a second to think. I feel something brush against my leg and almost scream. Then I kick it angrily when I realize it's a parachute.

A parachute! For me!

"Thank you!" I whisper to nobody in particular.

A lovely smell fills my nostrils as I open it to find a large bunch of croissants. I smile and eat one ferociously. As soon as I do, I regret it and start blowing chunks again.

I guess I'll just save these for when I don't have this horrible morning sickness. For the fifth day in a row.

No! Don't think that because it isn't true!

I sit down and start sobbing dramatically, "My life is over!"

What am I saying? I slap myself and growl, "Get a grip!"

"What is with these mood swings? It's almost like…"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

I put my face in my hands and finally come to terms with what's happening. I've been afraid of this ever since we all ganged up on Jasper.

I need to win! But…I don't want to be a killer.

"Ugh! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for one it might not be a good idea to barf so loudly…" says an unfamiliar voice.

I take out a small dagger that I've been keeping in my boots lately. "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"Oooh, feisty!"

"You better show yourself before…" Crap!

I bend down again and start throwing up for the millionth time.

The voice sounds cocky, "Looks like you have a bad case of nausea gravidarum."

I look up to see a smirking boy with curly blond hair. As I wipe my mouth I ask, "What…?"

"Morning sickness."

"Who…who _are _you?"

His smile grows wider. "That's right, you left with that weirdo almost immediately. When did he die again?"

"About two weeks ago…" I stand up and feel another wave of nausea.

"Whoa are you o…?" I cut him off by throwing up on him.

He looks down at his shirt, completely disgusted. "Yeah, okay…I'm going to go wash this off now, instead of killing you, because that would just be morally wrong."

It takes me a second to know what that phrase means. When I do I swear loudly and say out loud, "He knows!"

I walk a little before stopping to rest again. Well, now I know why I'm so tired. I'm pregnant.

Flynn

I observe our 'prisoner'. She's fast asleep. I just roll my eyes, why we didn't kill her yet is beyond me. But Cruz said to wait until she woke up. Only one problem, she's been asleep for two days! I kick a tree. Where is he anyways? He said he was going out to get some wood or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention but he's been gone for several hours and it's worrisome. At least I know he isn't dead…

I sigh and look back at the girl from District 7. I guess if he's not here, he can't keep me form killing her, right? I take out my knife and move closer.

"Don't you dare Flynn!"

Of course. He had to come back now! An awful stench fills my nose.

"What the heck is that smell?" I ask, completely grossed out.

"That girl from District 2, Star, puked all over me."

"You ran into someone and didn't kill them? Everybody knows we're alive already! Except for Spirit, he's too busy trying to kill Sunshine over here."

"Sunshine…?"

"Well, she was so smiley and sweet before I decided to nickname her Sunshine."

"…okay. And no I didn't kill her."  
"Why?"

"She's knocked up."

I let that sink for a second. "Wait, WHAT? What're you saying?"

"She's knocked up, has one in the oven…"

I don't say anything and he blurts out, "She's pregnant!"

"I know, I know! But, are you sure?"

"Uh…scha! She totally had nausea gravidarum."

"No way!"

"Yeah, I can't believe your sciency talk is rubbing off on me as well."

"Well, anything else? I mean, I'm from the medicinal district and can tell if someone is, just from symptoms."

"Um…she was sobbing for one second and then she yelled at herself and exclaimed, 'Get a grip!'"

"Anything else?"

"I saw her walk for two minutes then rest, then walk again and rest once more."

I nod my head. "Yep, she's definitely preggo."

"Preggo? Seriously? You say things like, influenza instead of flu."

"Dude, I'm fourteen, not fifty three."

He rolls his eyes again. "Still won't wake?" he points at Rebekah.

"Nope."

He groans. "I just wish we could get this over with already."  
"Just kill her in her sleep."

"It might be easy for you to do that but we weren't all sent here for being serial killers like you."

"For your information I wasn't a serial killer. I only murdered two people."

"Who happened to be your parents…"

He just had to bring that up!

"Well, they weren't treating me right."

"I wish you'd tell me what they did already!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend…"

"Really? You aren't going to hold it against me or anything? I was serious about the no trust policy."

"Seriously Flynn? I could've killed you a million times over last…what has it been, a month?"

That's true, there have been many opportunities for him to kill me. Then why not? Probably for the same reason I haven't killed him. He's become my friend.

"Fine! I'll tell you! It isn't _that _big of a deal…"

He looks into my yellow eyes and I sigh, "They used to beat me. But like, really badly. I'm talking on the verge of death about three times a week. One day…I got sick of it…"

I'm trying hard not to get emotional, and say it as if it's the most normal thing in the world. But it isn't! Parents are supposed to be the people you can go to when the world's been a jerk to you. Home is supposed to be a refuge of safety, not a place you avoid as much as possible.

"Flynn…"

"What?" I snap at him.

"You're um…you're crying."

I feel my face and realise it's true. "It's just…your parents aren't supposed to treat you that way, you know?"

Cruz nods and awkwardly places a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

I wipe my eyes and smile, "Actually, I feel loads better now, thanks."

My ally rolls his eyes at me, "You are so unstable!"

I just laugh and answer, "Thanks."

Spirit

I growl like an animal, making a couple of rabbits run away from me. Where is she? I don't care what her motives were. She deserves to die! Anyone willing to kill someone as sweet and innocent as Micaela deserves to die! No matter how nice they've been in the past.

I wonder why she killed her though, they seemed to get along fine!

I am going to slice that girl's head clean off! Well, not clean I mean there'll obviously be blood and…what am I saying?

I am going to kill her.

Jasper

Okay I saved Rebekah's life but…why? I mean I'd say it was because I didn't want two stupid idiots killing her but then I could've offed her when we were hiding.

Maybe I've gone soft. As terrible a thought that is, I'm sick of all this. I look at the sky and smile, "Grace I finally understand what you meant…" I know what she meant all those times she tried to convince me that winning the Games wasn't everything in life. I look at the sky with tired eyes again. The sun is starting to set.

"I am so sick of all this!"

I still have a spear in my hand. I look at it.

"Grace, you're the best friend anyone could ever want…" she's probably the only person I ever cared about. She was always there for me, encouraging me but trying to show me reason at the same time.

Tears fill my eyes. I whisper, "Goodbye…" and stab myself.

First there's pain, then the feeling of being high. Then…nothing.

**Short chapter I know…please don't kill me! And yeah, Rebekah's alive! :) and um Jasper killed herself…**


	28. The Strong Have Fallen

The Strong Have Fallen

Flynn

Something shakes me and I open my eyes. Cruz's bright blue eyes are only inches from mine and I jump back.

"Agh!"

"Rebekah's gone!" he gasps.

"What? How? You didn't fall asleep again did you?"

"Um…maybe…But I just spent half an hour running through the forest looking for her and I didn't see anybody!" his breaths are heavy.

"She's probably somewhere, come on!" I stand up accidentally hitting my head on a branch. "Crap! I probably look really stupid now."

"You always do, let's go!"

Aside from how much that offends me I really want to catch Rebekah and kill her. We both start to run. "Okay, where's the last place you looked?" I ask Cruz, while running.

"Near…the edge…of…the forest…"

"Okay then, let's go the opposite way," I take a sharp left. He follows close behind me. My foot catches something and I trip. I fall on the ground and Cruz falls on top.

I let out a yell in pain as I push him off and grab my ankle. I see a giant cut and blood pouring out of it. I see a bit of white, it's a deep cut.

"What did I trip over?" I groan.

Cruz picks up a small metal blade. "This."

"What's…what's a…" I groan, "Whatever that is…doing in the forest… and how did I trip over it?"

Cruz examines it. He touches something and it expands, cutting his palm. "Argh!" he drops it as it shrinks down again. "What _is _that thing?"

"Well I totally know and am going to keep you in the dark, that's why I didn't call it anything," I answer him sarcastically. "Ugh I need something to clot this…"

I take off my shirt. "Dude, what're you doing?" Cruz looks at me confused. "I mean, it's cool if you want to strip but how's that going to help your foot?"

I roll my eyes. "You are seriously too dumb for your own good." I wrap it tightly around my leg. "I want to stop the blood flow."

"Well I make for it by being smokin' hot," he grins.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay…if you say so…"

He looks offended and I laugh weakly.

"Well, we have to get going, no?" I stand up and twist my ankle, falling back down again.

Cruz catches me just in time. "Hey, watch out."

"No…I'll probably die without proper medical care and I want to kill Rebekah…" I gasp as he touches my ankle. "What are you doing?"

"You said that would stop the blood flow…it didn't, you're still bleeding."

"Can we please go? Like, right now, please?"

He sighs. "Hop on my back…Wait here I'll take you." He puts me on his back and says, "Hold on."

I hold on for dear life and he starts running. Somewhere along the line my brain starts to go fuzzy. "Flynn, we've reached a bunch of trees that're too low for us to get through. You're going to have to jump off."

"Oh…" I grab my head as the world starts spinning and let go of Cruz. I fall on the ground.

"Flynn!" he yells, it sounds very far away though.

He unwraps my shirt and throws it to the side. "Please, somebody, help us!" he yells.

"Why are…why are you doing this?" I ask him weakly.

"You're my friend. You're like a brother to me…this is a chance for me to make things right…"

"What…things?"

"My brother… he was sick and…"

"You had a brother? I thought you were an only child…" I cough.

"No, I wasn't. My brother was sick. Very sick. I begged him to take his medication but…he didn't like how it made him feel. Or not feel anything."

"How old was he?"

"Eighteen. He used to take it regularly but…"

"One day he decided to stop being numb?"

Cruz nods, or at least I think he does. "And um…he started yelling at something I couldn't see, tackled me and shot my leg."

He lifts his pants leg and I can see a huge hole on the back of his calf.

"He started to chase and ended up shooting himself in the head."

He swallows hard. "I was caught with the gun and a huge hole in my leg. They thought I shot him."

"Then why does it haunt you if you didn't?"

"Because I should've tried harder to get him to take his meds. I gave up after a few months. I…I'm a terrible person."

"You feel guilt for strange reasons," I point out. "Most people would say it was his fault and move on with their lives, maybe trying to try as hard as possible to not get sent to jail for it."

"I felt I deserved punishment."

"At least they didn't kill you."

"Why's that?"

"Because then these Games would totally suck!"

"Don't they already?"

"They could be worse."

He smiles at me. "That cut must be doing stuff to your head."

"Why? Because I'm being nice to you? If you want I can be blunt and dry."

"What like your old self?"

I shoot him a look. "I'm not completely heartless you know. Nobody is."

"Except whoever made up these damn Games," he grumbles.

"Yeah, except for whoever thought these up." I close my eyes for a second. "Have you ever thought of what it would be like to live in a pre-Panem world?"

"Yeah, I have, actually."

"I would've liked to live in a place like Europe. Maybe Greece or Spain."

"Why?"

"It was nice and warm there, thanks to the Sahara and Mediterranean."

"Sahara and the Mediterranean?"

"A desert and a sea."

"I see…Well the only places I know of are Japan and France."

"Spain was just South of France."

"Oh, cool. They had this giant tower thing that people used to pay to go up."

"Paying to go up a tower? Why?"

"I don't know. It was called the Awful Tower or something like that."

"Why would you want to go up a tower that's called the Awful Tower?"

"Wait, no! It was the _Eiffel _Tower. It was the name of the guy who built it or designed it or something like that."

"Makes sense," I open my eyes again and see everything slightly clearer. Cruz's shining eyes are shimmering with tears. "Are you…crying?"

He shrugs, "Maybe. I don't like the idea of you dying you know."

I smile softly. "Well, my vision isn't as blurry…that's a good thing." I make the last part clear.

"I gathered that much. I'm dumb but I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me."

"At least I didn't hit my head on a branch."

I try to punch him but my arm doesn't want to work. Great…

"Here," he grabs it and punches himself.

"Are you sure I'm the one with brain damage?"

"Don't get smart with m-Oh my word! Look!"

Oh my word…? "What is it?"

I close my eyes again.

"It's a gauze and disinfectant. This should be good for now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, if you apply it correctly…"

"Okay, you give me instructions and I'll help you!"

I walk him through it. "Okay, done! Now you should rest."

"No…we need to find Rebekah-"

He covers my mouth with his hand. "You're going to rest. And if you don't I _will _knock you out!"

"Okay, fine!"

I lay my head on a rock. "No, here." He sits beside me. "Lean your head on my lap."

"You're aware of how wrong that looks right?"

He shrugs, "Right now, I don't think I really care."

I rest my head down and close my eyes. It's pretty comfortable I guess, but it still feels slightly awkward.

I fall asleep quickly and my dreams fill up with a taller, brown haired, version of Cruz. His green eyes laughing and haunted at the same time. They make me want to cry.

"Flynn!" he tells me.

"What?"

"Flynn!"

"What!"

"Flynn, wake up!"

My eyes fly open. "Huh? What?"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Why…?"

"Because, those weird blade things are popping up _everywhere_!"

"But…we're at least two miles from the first one…"

"Just hop on my back and I'll get us out of here."

I do as he says and we start to run again. I'm trying hard not to fall asleep, which is more difficult than I thought, considering that Cruz jumps every two seconds to avoid one of the blades.

"I thought…there were too many trees."

"We're going to go around them or something like that. Just as long as we can get away from these da-ARGH!"

Something cuts his face but he keeps on running.

"What was that?"

"I think it was a branch. Holy crap! That hurt!"

I touch his face and feel the cut. "That was _not _a branch."

"Whatever it was…why does it burn?"

"Burn?"

Wheels start turning in my head. There are tons of possibilities. Poison, vinegar, urine. I just need to figure out which one it is.

I look at the ground and notice there are no more blades. "Cruz, I think you can stop now."

"Not until we're out of harm's way."

"I think we are…" he keeps running. "Stop before you kill yourself!" I order.

"I'm not going to die!"

"I said stop! Or so help me I will choke you to death."

"I'd like to see you try!" I can hear in his voice that he's smiling.

"Don't you dare laugh Cruz Bureau!"

Of course he starts laughing which at least makes him slow down a bit. "Cruz! Stop!"

"Flynn, you sound like my ex-girlfriend. 'Cruz do this, Cruz do that!'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're being annoying."

"Cruz…" I growl threateningly.

He just laughs and keeps running. "I'm fine! See I'm…"

He falls down, unconscious. I climb off him and turn him around, feeling for a pulse. Good, he's still alive.

"Why are you such an idiot?" I say out loud. Why did he have to keep going when I told him to stop?

I feel around for the disinfectant and find it in his rear pocket. I take it out and apply some to his face, hoping beyond hope that it will help _somehow_.

I pray that the canon doesn't go off, and it doesn't for now. "Come on! Come on!" I slap his face. I must admit this is quite frustrating.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, please…!" I start.

"Could you shut up, please? I'm trying to sleep here."

Cruz smirks with his eyes still closed. "Gee, you could've told me that you weren't dying, you know. It probably wouldn't have killed you…which might not actually be such a bad thing."

"You love me…"

"No, I don't, that would be weird."

Cruz just shrugs and his smile doesn't leave his face. He totally drives me insane.

Spirit

I trip over a fat tree root a fall on my face. Great… I was just thinking about how much I wanted my face to be dirtier than it already was. And I totally love having dirt in my mouth; it tastes so earthy and perfect.

I glare at the tree root and get back up. I think the world wants me to give up on looking for Rebekah because it's been…How long has it been? Too long. I take out my sword. I'm not sure what to do with it so I chop up the root that tripped me. "That'll teach ya!"

I just yelled at a root. I just _yelled _at _a root_. What is wrong with me? I think I'm going crazy without Micaela around. Or maybe I'm just going crazy due to my lack of success. I don't know…Either way, I've gone bonkers. Mad. But if there's one thing a child story that I don't know the name of at the moment taught me, it's that geniuses are insane.

I laugh out loud. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! All geniuses are mad? Yeah, right, as if. I grab my head. I don't even know what I'm thinking any more.

I sigh. "What am I doing with my life?" oh like I have a choice being in the Hunger Games and all.

I wish I could go back and tell my District 1 self not to run for Tribute. That it will turn my world upside down and drive me to the point of insanity. I won't be able to think clear and the world will take away one of the only things I've ever loved. And Marina… I got over her here but…what if I'd never come? What if it had been Haven that had come in to the Games? Would he have won? Probably. Maybe I would've told Marina how I really feel about her. We might be dating by now. I would've never met Micaela. I wouldn't be rethinking my life. And yet here I am, contemplating all the decisions that have gotten me to this point. Unsure of myself. Wishing I'd never disgraced Parcel. Wishing he was here, winning the Games or dead. But yet, here I am. Close to either dying or winning.

I snap out of it and start to run again. This time I'm completely determined to find Rebekah. I'm going to fine her, if it's the last thing that I do.

Something catches my eye. It's some red hair. Red hair? But I'm the only red head in the Games left, aren't I?

"Cruz I am going to kill you! Which is a legitimate threat considering where we are."

"You would never!" I can hear a teasing voice.

"I would!"

I duck behind a bush and see two people I thought were dead. Cruz, form District 10 and the male Tribute form District 5. What are they doing here?

"Would you sit down?" the spiky haired boy says annoyed.

"Sitting is boring…"

"Were you always this annoying back home? No wonder why they voted you into the Games."

"Ouch! Well, whatever you gave me has given me the feeling of being completely drugged. Your hair looks pink!"

"It's a special type of painkiller from District 5. You might feel slightly…strange for a little while," the redhead says amused.

"It better not be poison…"

"It's not!"

Darn! I was hoping it was. These two are obviously close, in one way or another. Guys don't usually pair up in the Games without killing each other. Oh well, they're not a threat to me and Micaela taught me not to kill, unless it was absolutely necessary, so I let them be.

I try avoiding stepping on any leaves, or twigs, or anything else that could make any loud noises. Something snaps behind me.

"Don't. Move." Rebekah growls. I chuckle a bit and turn around.

"Why, hello there, 'Bekah."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

Something flickers in her eye. White hot rage. I smile at this.

"Okay…that's the way you want it? That's the way it's going to be, Spirit."

I run at her, my sword held high. I find it surprising how fast she still is after all this time. I miss.

She spins around and stabs my heel.

I try hard not to holler. That stuff hurts. Like, a lot!

I jump and end up behind her, grazing her neck, making her scream and turn around. She throws a dagger at me but I dodge it just in time. I pick up a rock and try scraping her. I fail. We're both on the ground now, whoever stands up first will likely win. The other will probably die. Rebekah jumps to her feet and takes out a bow and arrow. She points at me and smiles. "Any last words?"

"I…hope…you…die a…horrible…death!"

She nods. "Good luck with that."

The last thing I see is an arrow coming straight at me.

Rebekah

I stare blankly at Spirit's dead body. What did I just do…? I killed Spirit that's what. I grab the arrow that's been lodged in his forehead and the canon goes off. I turn around, planning not to look back.

I killed Spirit…and I don't feel…bad! I killed Spirit and I don't feel bad? I rub my temples, not sure what to feel. Should I cry? Should I scream? I just don't know!

I look around me and kick down the nearest bush. "Why can't I feel? _Anything!_" I scream.

I cry out in frustration. If I'm going to feel something it would be nice if it wasn't anger. I groan and lean up against a tree, hearing vomiting noises.

I quickly climb up the tree, as quietly as possible, and look for whoever's sick. I see bright magenta hair. Star?

"Oh god!" she moans as a disgusting brown sludge pours out of her mouth.

I plug my nose at the disgusting smell that fills the air. I almost want to kill her but something tells me otherwise.

I decide to ignore that small voice in my head and jump down, ready to attack her.

Star

Somebody lands behind me. I turn around and see Rebekah. She's giving me a blank stare and something tells me the last person who died was because of her.

"Hey, Rebekah…"

She nods at me, a knife spinning in her hand.

"Um…"I reach through my pants to find a weapon and my hand closes around a small poison dart. It's a long shot but I have really good aim. But then again, if this baby and I survive I don't want it to think of its mother as a killer.

"What's going on, Star? Why were you throwing up? Did you eat anything poisonous? Eat too much?"

"Get pregnant…"I mutter.

"I'm sorry?" she asks, in an extremely monotone voice. I'm starting to worry.

"On my birthday…Grim and I…"

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"And I'm…" I don't need to finish that sentence because I start to throw up once again.

She gives me a suspicious look. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"What do you mean, how do you know if I'm telling the truth? Normal people don't lie about these kinds of things!"

She steps closer. "Some of them do…For various reasons."

Is she insane? What happened to the sweet girl form District 7 that made everyone around her smile? Where did she go? Maybe Jasper _did _kill two people when she murdered my brother. The thought of that is too much for me to take and I fall to the ground sobbing.

"What're you doing?" Rebekah asks.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" I sob.

She steps closer. "I really, don't trust you…"

This is it! I knew this was coming as soon as I heard Rebekah landing.

Her knife pierces my chest and I can't help but think of one thing. None of us ever stood a chance.

**Whew! Okay I am so sorry for not updating! If you stopped reading this story, I totally deserve it for being really bad with these updates! And this chapter isn't even that great! :/ But I made sure it was at least 3000 words long! But yeah, I hope you liked it 'cause I really didn't. **


	29. The End of A Nightmare

**What? An actual update? Impossible! SOrry for not writing in about five moths...I bet the only people still reading this are my lovelies Micaela and Rebekah. Maybe not even them. Oh well, just read it I guess... Please ignore my previous lame author's notes. I'm such a loser it's not even funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**The End to A Nightmare**

Star

I sit waiting for the pain to go away and for this world to slip away, but it doesn't. No, instead I'm still alive. Why? I look at my chest and realize it isn't a knife that has pierced me. It's a pin, it isn't over any of my vital organs. "What...?" I ask, confused. Suddenly I hear the cannon and a hovercraft appears on top of us. Somehow it looks like they're going to take one of us, but they don't. I don't understand what's happening. Rebekah whispers in my ear, "I think this year we might have two winners... You know how they always tell you you're watching the Games live?" I nod. "That's a lie. They edit them before showing the public. My stylist told me so."

I look at her, shocked. "So...I'm going to live?"

"That is unless Flynn or Cruz kill you first. Which I doubt, seeing as you're with me. Here," she pulls the pin out of my chest. "I had to make it look convincing to get them to let us both win."

Let us both win! What is she talking about?

"Just...just wait until sun down. We'll find the two remaining costestants. And you'll be able to live. After all, convincing people I'm a cold blooded killer is harder than it looks." She laughs bitterly. "I had to kill Spirit. I never really liked him anyways." She shrugs. "Also, you're knocked up. I can't have an unborn child's life on my mind. Not good for keeping one's head clear."

She sounds so professional. When did this new Rebekah appear? Is she a mutt? I hope not! Mutts are the last thing I need right now. Of course, it wouldn't be too surprising if she was one. I try to remove the thought from my mind. None of this makes any sense to me. Maybe I already died. That must be it. I'm already dead. But if I'm already dead...where's Justin?

"Okay, I'll work with you." We both shake hands. "It's about time we get a move on though, it will be dark soon and who knows what kind of mutts they might try to release on us?"

Cruz

I open my eyes. The effects of the medicine have finally worn off. I still feel extremely drowsy when I wake up though. It's getting dark out and Flynn is keeping guard. I walk up to him from behind and poke his sides. He lets out a little yelp.

"What do you think you're doing!" he hisses. "Are you still unaware of where we are right now!"

I laugh. Okay, maybe the drug hasn't worn off completely yet. I feel strangely happy and I just want to give everyone in Panem a big hug. "Maybe I should go back to sleep..."

"Don't even think of it!" he grabs my wrist. "My turn to sleep. Tell me who died. I heard the cannon go off earlier."  
Somebody died. That means one person keeping us away from murdering each other. If it comes down to it, it's going to be a fair fight. I'm strong, but he's faster than a gust o wind. Too fast for me to keep up with him. The national anthem begins to play and I see the girl from District 2's face smiling down at us. I feel a pang of sadness. She was pregnant. And now that child of her's will never know anything. Not that there's anything good about Panem, aside from the richer districts. She was from the richest district though. "Stop it! This is no time for pity! It will just make it harder for you when the time comes to face your friend as an enemy." I glare at the sky with the symbol of Panem. Why is the Capitol so cruel? I guess complaining won't make a difference. I hear something. I ready myself but the arrow's too fast. The last thing I hear is the cannon marking my death.

Rebekah

Star's a better archer than I thought. The cannon assures me that we did in fact, kill someone. I'm not quite sure which one is which. I guess it won't make any difference when they're both dead. The other boy, the ginger one, wakes with a start at the sound of the cannon.

He sees the hovercraft and knows what's next. "I'm not going down without a fight you slimy little lumberjack!" He snarls. How does he know I'm the "only one" left? He had to be sleeping when they showed the dead tributes' pictures. I shrug it off and step in front of him. "Okay, let's dance!"

He takes out a hunting knife. Of course he won't be able to use it as well as I can use my ax. That's one advantage to being from a district that uses weapons to harvest their resources. He lunges at me but I easily dodge it. Hatred starts growing in his eyes. "So, you killed him? Decided to stop being pitiful and start murdering people left and right? Do you know that girl from District 2 was pregnant? Even I'm not that bad of a person. Which is saying something!" He frowns at me.

_Of course I know you idiot!_ I want to say. _She's actually the one who killed your friend. Or ally. Or whatever. _My thoughts are beginning to get jumbled so I focus my attention on him. "Let's finish this!" He lunges once more and I throw my ax at him, which decides stick in his back. He falls down and the cannon goes off. Star comes out of hiding. "We won..." I whisper. "WE WON!" I scream running towards Star and giving her a big hug before I feel a pain in my side. He didn't miss after all. I pass out.

**Stick around for the epilogue :3**


	30. 5 Years Later

**Yay! Epilogue! Now this story is complete! **

5 YEARS LATER

Two women laugh with each other over the phone. Either one of them would call the other on a daily basis. It was partially what kept them sane. Well, Rebekah mostly. It was nice to know she wasn't imagining Star having survived the Games as well. The Capitol had done a marvelous job of covering it up by letting her live in the Capitol. Well, she didn't really have a choice. Once a month Rebekah would go visit Star and Jen. Jen was Star's daughter. Star always said how much she looked like Grim. Rebekah thought she looked like a mix. Rebekah was one of Jen's favourite people. At least that was what Star always said. The two girls and now women had grown very close to each other because of the Games. Sometimes Rebekah would have terrifying flashbacks. Whenever this happened, she gave her friend a call and they would talk about it. It had helped her through a lot of rough spots in her current life. And vice versa. Rebekah hangs up the phone and goes outside. It's a warm and sunny day. The warmth spreads through her body. She can't help but smile. "Hi District 7, I won the Hunger Games for you. I bet you regret calling me crazy all those years now, huh?" She laughs and goes back inside. Life is good.


End file.
